Starring MBAV 2!
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: The gang is back at it in this musical magic sequel! Jesse is back in town, and is dragging a few friends: back from the dead villains, and seductive vampiresses. Things keep going downhill when the Whitechapel Theater is closing, and Ethan offers to write an original play. All this, and they need to keep the town in tact from the music. Nothing can go wrong this time...right?
1. Act 1: Here We Go Again

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the sequel to our musical story!**

 **Yup! This is the sequel to Starring MBAV, with a not so clever title. Jokes! But in any way possible, there will be more songs, more drama, more humor, more romance, and more musical chaos! Are you excited as I am?**

 **This is the first time I actually finished a story before actually posting it, so my update schedule is every Friday, because Fridays are awesome, and you have even more to get excited for! So I hope you are happy with that! Sad part is that you'll have to wait a WHOLE WEEK for a chapter. Impatient? No problem. I am too ;)**

 **So like my last story, there will be a soundtrack and deleted scenes at the end, because along with a beautiful story, you need an even more beautiful soundtrack. So that will be broadcasted at the end of the show :)**

 **I am totally dragging this along, because I know y'all know how to read. Lol! But nevertheless, I hope you are excited for this, and I know you will have as much fun as I am going to have!**

 **Oh! And before anything, I will NOT be taking any musical requests. I am sorry guys, but I have a great list of songs that range from popular musicals like Phantom Of The Opera, all the way to Les Miserables and what not! So don't you worry! But what I am trying to say here is that I have everything planned out already, so unfortunately, I won't be taking requests :/**

 **But don't feel down, because I have a great story planned out! I hope you drop a review, and start reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I also don't own the songs in this wonderful broadway story, so I hope you know that. I do own Monica, and the plot. But that is pretty much it.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 1: Here We Go Again

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Benny was in the corner of the dark and grey room, shivering with blood scraped on his cheeks. He curled himself in a ball as he wiped the tears off his face with the back of his filthy hand.

How did he get here? All broken and withered up? Where was his friends? Were they coming? Was he alone?

Benny faced his emerald eyes to the ceiling, remembering what she did to him. He shuddered at the thought of it, and more tears streamed.

And everything was going so much better earlier….

As he shivered in the cold and damp surroundings, he sang a little tune. Not even trapped in a dungeon, or whatever this was, allowed him to escape the musical chaos that was outside. He took shaky breaths between each words as he closed his eyes.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my hometown...forever…"

* * *

 _ **BEFORE**_

 _ **Act 1: Scene 1**_

It was dark in Whitechapel, and all the lights were flickered close and dulled a light that was barely shining.

A mysterious figure was waltzing along the streets of the sleepy town, a rather decorative box in his hands as he spotted a person, who was alone and taking her dog for a walk. The shadow licked his lips; this was absolutely perfect.

He walked up behind her and smiled as he caught her attention. The woman frowned a bit as she looked confusedly at the shadowed person.

"Um, hello. Do you need something?" She asked rather nervously. A glisten of white, pearl fangs shone in the moonlight, as the girl dropped the leash she was holding. Her eyes widened in horror as the guy's eyes glowed a hazy neon blue. The girl took shaky steps backwards as the boy grinned evilly.

"I kind of do" He said with a snarky smile.

And with that, he sucked her dry, making her screech in fear and pain as she dropped down on the ground, dead.

He took a breath of relief as he sighed in pleasure, the lingering taste of her blood on his lips. He then looked at the girl and realized he had to grab her soul before it was too late.

He opened the box and her soul floated into the air and drifted in the box. He smiled in accomplishment as he sped off to the composer's final resting place.

When he found her grave he smiled as looked at the engraved box.

It had been a while since he had used this, but when he found out that he could transfer one soul on a regular moon, he just had to try it. As long as he isn't exchanging more than one soul, he could still get back a person by trading a soul for a person's life. Besides, a Lunar Eclipse was soon, and he would get the chance at gathering more than one soul.

But first, he had to resurrect the girl who'd help him with those soul collections.

Jesse Black opened the Cubile Animus and looked to the moon, rising the box in the air as he started to chant the meditation to rise the dead.

"I only have one offering for this regular moon, and I ask the gods above!" He roared, wind circling the grave as he looked down at the grave, then at the Cubile Animus, which released the soul. He grinned and said the final words.

"PLEASE!" He yelled. "BRING MONICA LAFLEUR BACK TO LIFE!"

He waited a few minutes, sitting on the ground as he sighed; had he failed?

But he knew he didn't, as soon as he watched a red, velvet gloved hand shoot out of the dirt and grasp onto the soil. Jesse grinned.

It was done.

* * *

 _ **Act 1: Scene 2**_

Ethan walked down the streets of Whitechapel, wrapping his scarf around his neck as he shivered a bit, a cool autumn breeze drifting through the air. He was on his way to the library for a nice little studying break.

He could really go for a coffee right now, since he was tired after studying for an exam [school just started], and looking into the details of a suspicious murder down on Eighth Street, where a girl was...drained of her blood. And then the strange break-in at the cemetery? It was all too strange.

He had been doing research, and it had seemed like the grave was Monica LaFleur, the musical director who was trying to destroy Whitechapel by sucking everyone's souls.

'Does this mean Monica is back? But how?' Ethan thought to himself, clearly puzzled as he turned a corner and was met with Benny, who was wearing a beanie over his natural frizzy hair. Benny shot his best friend is usual smile.

"Hey E! Good morning!" He sang, mimicking the song that they first sung when Monica first came in town. Unfortunately, Ethan remembered it clearly, and absolutely hated it.

"Looks like you were watching the news yesterday, huh?" Benny nodded. "And I can't help but tease you about it, E! When the whole 'musical fiasco' was going on, you were a trainwreck." He said, laughing a bit, as if it lightened up the mood somehow. Which it didn't.

Ethan looked at his friend with his signature look of disbelief, and it certainly made Benny's laughs die to an awkward cough.

"But seriously B, what if this is actually serious? Someone might have resurrected her back from the dead! Is it possible she is still...y'know...out for revenge?" He stammered awkwardly, kind of nervous at this point. Benny just sighed.

"All I know is that you are stressing about this, so you look like you can go use a coffee. On me?" He offered. Ethan shot Benny a small smile, and Benny knew they were on the right track again.

"Well...I could go for a latte…" He mused aloud, making Benny slap Ethan on the back softly, a huge grin pasted on his face.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, grinning as the two turned a corner, and was met with none other than Rory, whose arm was wrapped around Della's waist. He smiled as he looked at his two friends with a grin.

"Hey guys!" He chirped happily, being his usual bouncy self. Ethan smiled as Della's face darkened at the sight of them.

"Hi guys," She said flatly. "Did you guys read the paper? A girl getting sucked dry? Terrible." She said with a sad sigh. Ethan nodded.

"I was just on my way to the library, and I was going to to study and maybe research on the subject…" He pondered, trailing off in thought as Benny interrupted him.

"But," He said loudly. "I am treating good ol' E here for some coffee to relax his old soul." He said with a wide smile. Ethan rolled his eyes as Rory's eyes lit like fire.

"Ooh! Can we come?" He asked excitedly. Benny looked at Rory with slumped shoulders, but rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"Fine. I guess I can buy y'all some coffee too." He said after a while, making Rory float a bit in happiness.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, grinning as Della mouthed a grateful "Thank you.", and was dragged away by Rory, who led the way.

They were at an intersection when they ran across Sarah, who smiled at the four teens. Ethan blushed.

"Um...h-hi Sarah." He said bashfully, looking down meekly as Benny stifled his laughs. Sarah grinned as she pecked Ethan's cheek happily.

"Hey you!" She said flirtatiously, making Ethan's cheek flush. Benny nearly face palmed as he looked at the fail that was happening right in front of his eyes.

"Dude, even if you have a girlfriend who loves you, you are still some stuttering freak." He said with mock disappointed shake of his head, making Sarah giggle and Ethan roll his eyes.

"We...uh...Benny's treating us all to coffee! You want to tag along?" He asked as cooly as he could. Benny's eyes widened as Sarah nodded.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Benny!" She said happily, shooting a happy glance at Benny, who just sighed, taking out his wallet and scrunching his face up in thought.

"I suppose I have room for one more coffee…" He said with a shrug, making Ethan beam and Sarah smile.

"Awesome! Thanks Benny!" She said gratefully. Benny dug his hands in his pockets as he looked at the two couples, who were together. He certainly felt like a third wheel here.

"Get a room guys. I want me some caffeine." He said with a grin, crossing the street as everyone followed the spellmaster into Lotta Latte.

When they arrived inside, they were greeted with a familiar blonde face that stood in line. She twirled her hair nonchalantly, not noticing the five teens that just entered. Benny's eyes widened as Ethan nudged him teasingly.

Benny gulped as Erica turned around to see him in particular, her stare intensifying as she saw the green eyed boy. Benny weakly smiled as Erica's expression softened, smiling as she blew him a kiss. Benny gulped nervously as he tugged his collar, grinning as he joined her in line. Benny smiled his signature goofy smile.

"Hey Erica! I am treating everyone for a coffee. You want?" He asked with a shy smile. Erica grinned as she nodded.

"Thanks! I don't think I have enough money anyway." She said with a shrug, smiling as Benny adjusted his woolen beanie and placed the six orders for everyone.

When the coffees finally came [at a rather stunning price, if Benny had anything to say about it], he gave it to his friends, who grinned and thanked him, toasting cups as they sipped some coffee. Ethan sighed in pleasure.

"This is exactly what I needed today. Thanks B." He said with a smile, making Benny beam. "Anything for Team V." He shrugged, making everyone smile and laugh.

They continued to talk some more, some conversations about schooling and exams, others about the supernatural occurring in Whitechapel, especially the conspiracies about Monica returning from the dead.

"I just don't see why someone would want to bring Monica, out of all people, back to life. No one knew what happened with the musical fiasco, and no one really cared when she died. Who would want to resurrect her?" Sarah mused, taking a sip from her vanilla shot ice coffee. Ethan shrugged, sipping a latte of his own.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I am sure it wouldn't be good." He said with a sigh.

Della was in the middle of reading the Whitechapel Times, when her eyes widened in shock. Rory seemed to notice this as he smirked.

"What's with the wide eyes, babe? Is it my ass?" He said, winking as Della tried her best to stay serious.

"Unfortunately for you, no." She said with a small grin. Rory pouted as her expression turned serious once more.

"The reason I am all wide eyed is because the Whitechapel Theater is closing down!" She said urgently, making everyone snap to attention. Erica grabbed the paper in shock as she read from the article.

"It says that the Whitechapel Theater is closing down due to lack of funds and shows, and they are gonna use the space for a mall or a small plaza. Or something like that. The point is, they are closing, and that really sucks." Erica said, throwing the paper on the table in frustration. Benny frowned.

"I didn't know you were so fond of the old theater." He acknowledged, making Erica shrug.

"I dunno; maybe it is because the thing is older than me - which is saying something since I am an immortal vampire -, or that I actually went there as a child, but I am just sad to see such a landmark being closed down for crappy 21st century uses." She explained, slumping down into her chair, sipping her coffee as she buried herself in her trenchcoat. Benny rubbed her shoulder reassuringly as Rory grinned softly.

"Well, we could always just trap ourselves in there, so they can't destroy the building! A guy did that to a tree once...or was that a cartoon I watched…" He mused aloud, before shrugging and bouncing back to his oblivious state. Sarah sighed sadly.

"It seems like we are losing everything. I actually really liked that theater. I went there to go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show a few weeks back. I should've saw this coming; the crowds weren't really busy." She said with a sigh.

Ethan hated to see his friends like this, and as he stood up, he smiled at all his friends.

"How about this; we go and visit the theater for the last time. It should cheer us all up, no?" He prompted, making Sarah squeal as she shot to her feet, nearly knocking her coffee over.

"Yes! Thanks Ethan!" She said, kissing him on the cheek as she waltzed out, humming a tune. Erica and Benny shrugged as they followed her, and Rory and Della after them.

Ethan was the only one left, sighing as he took a long sip of his coffee, before following his friends out the doors of Lotta Latte, and into the autumn breeze

* * *

 _ **Act 1: Scene 3**_

Ethan, Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica and Della finally arrived at the Whitechapel Theater, they saw yellow tape surrounding the front and some construction workers in the front of them, going over some floor plans.

"I am afraid we're late." Ethan said with a sigh. "It looks like they are going to be tearing this place down soon." Sarah shrugged. "I guess it is for the best." She said sadly.

Suddenly, Mrs. LOL came along, walking right up to Ethan and his friends. Her eyes widened as she ran up to them, eyeing Ethan in particular.

"Ethan!" She called out, running towards them. "Ethan!"

The Seer turned around at the sound of his name as he smiled kindly at their drama teacher, sending her a smile.

"Hey Mrs. LOL. Did you come to say your final goodbyes for the Whitechapel Theater?" Mrs. LOL shook her head quickly.

"No! Actually, I was able to come up with a way to save it!" She chirped happily, catching the attention of all six teens.

"How? They are tearing this place up by the end of the month!" Rory said in awe. Mrs. LOL flipped her hair with a grin.

"I was able to land us a finale performance before this place closes down, and if I can raise enough funds for the theater, and have a success with the original screenplay, the Whitechapel Theater would stay open, and I would own it!" She chirped. "Isn't that exciting?"

Everyone nodded eagerly, happy to see that there is a chance at the theater being saved. Mrs. LOL then faced her attention to Ethan.

"But the problem is that with my job at Whitechapel High, I won't be able to write an original musical! Which is why I need your help, Ethan." She said, turning to the brown eyed boy. His eyes widened.

"Me?" He squeaked, slightly nervous. Mrs. LOL nodded proudly.

"I've read all your plays and writing pieces in my class, Ethan. You have a knack for originality! And if all goes well, you might be able to save the theater! You just need a play by the end of the month." She said. Ethan gritted his teeth a bit as he weakly smiled, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"I don't know…" He said reluctantly, but after a lot of pleases and wishes from his friends, he turned bravely to the drama teacher and nodded.

"Alright! I'll give it a shot." He said. Mrs. LOL grinned. "Perfect! It doesn't even have to have original songs! You are welcome to use any musical number you wish, but in a original plot. Think of this as….extra marks!" She prompted. Ethan nodded happily as something began to change.

Ethan heard a familiar piano melody as Mrs. LOL looked at the gang with a grin.

"You shall start tomorrow!"

Leaves spun around the gang as Mrs. LOL and the construction workers started to dance around everyone.

Ethan, Benny, Rory, Della, Erica and Sarah were all crowded in a circle, watching as the adults circled around them, as if their bodies were being controlled by something. Ethan suddenly made his way through the crowd, his scarf itching his neck a bit as he started to sing to a piano melody only they could hear.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow." He blurted out in song, his eyes widening as he danced to the left side, letting Sarah come beside him.

"Bet your bottom dollar, that tomorrow," She sang unexpectedly, a force throwing Ethan and Sarah together as they nervously finished off, Sarah's hat almost dropping.

"There'll be sun!" They harmonized, Sarah going higher than Ethan. Benny and Erica made their way besides Ethan and Sarah, standing on a bench as they sung as well.

"Just thinkin' about, tomorrow!" Benny sang, blending his voice against Erica's. "Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow…" The four looked at each other in clear confusion.

"'Til there's none!" They harmonized, Ethan and Sarah staying at the regular note as Erica and Benny took it a note higher, stepping off the bench in unison as the construction workers kept beat with the hammers, and Mrs. LOL doing the same things as the construction workers.

The four of them stood in a line, before being broken apart by Rory and Della, who were hand in hand, and were singing as well.

Ethan gulped; this was all too familiar.

"When I'm stuck with a day, that's grey, and lonely!" Rory sang, looking at Della with fear in his eyes. Della shrugged as she sang as well, slowly starting to enjoy this once again.

"I'll just stick out my chin, and grin, and say!" She sang, linking hands with all her friends. "Oh!" Everyone sang in unison, breaking apart as they started to skip along the streets, everyone they saw humming to the same tune as they chased a sunset along the streets. They exchanged nervous and awkward looks as they continued to sing.

"The sun'll come out, tomorrow! So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow! Come what may!" They all sang, the boys and the girls separating into groups, singing back and forth.

"Tomorrow!" The girls sang.

"Tomorrow!" The boys echoed.

"I love ya!" The girls sang as they crossed paths with the boys, their feet being controlled and scattered all over the place.

"Tomorrow!" The boys cheered, their voice blending perfectly with the girls' voices.

"You're always, a day, away!" They wrapped up, throwing their arms around each other as Ethan stepped forward, singing for the rest of the group.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow!" Benny looked rather embarrassed as he sang alongside Ethan, a little too close for his comfort.

"I love ya, tomorrow!" He answered. Everyone found a nearby bench and they all stepped on it, Ethan on the left side, Benny in the middle, and Rory on the right. Sarah and Della were in Ethan and Rory's arms, bridal style, and Benny carried Erica with some strength that he mustered up somehow. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

"You're always!" They sang. "A day!" They held the note.

"Away!" They finished off, holding the note for as long as they could, singing at the top of their lungs as if no one could hear them.

They panted for breath as the piano melody stopped, Ethan and Rory sitting down on the bench, Sarah and Della still in their arms. Benny gently dropped Erica, and they all looked at a rather horrified Ethan.

"I just agreed to write a musical," He said, his voice barely audible. "And I am in one again."

* * *

 **A/N- And there you have it! The first chapter to the Whitechapel Musical!**

 **Were y'all surprised about Jesse's cameo? Does he have something to do with the plot? And it is confirmed; Monica is indeed alive, but what is she gonna do? You are gonna have to wait for next Friday!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **Keep On Keeping On (My new end-chapter catchphrase :P)**


	2. Act 2: A World Of Pure Imagination

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new update for Starring MBAV 2!**

 **Well, I am writing this earlier than its post date, so I assume that feedback has been amazing like the last story, no? I really hope that this sequel gets as much amazing feedback as its successor. Am I right?**

 **So recap: Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Benny, Rory and Della have returned to the crazy chaos of the musical world, now that Jesse, out of all people, brought Monica back to life. But why? And Ethan has agreed to write a musical to save the Whitechapel Theater, despite the fact that he is in a musical once again?! What madness! But don't worry; we will have answers soon enough.**

 **I also have to do some special shoutouts to my PM buddy, Mbavrocks12! Because she gave me the idea of putting a certain villain in there! Her character is actually herself (So she is in the story), but it is an OC. But hey! If you are reading, thanks a bunchables, my friend! Love you a bunch :)**

 **Shoutouts to…**

 **Mbavrocks12- Well, I am glad you loved it so much! I have you to thank for the villain you are about to see, so I hope you're gonna love it! I couldn't wait either, which is why I am posting this so early :P Anyway, thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- But here it is, fanfic buddy! On time as well. I should be proud of myself *grins* Peer pressure is terrible. But hey; I'm sure Ethan can do it too, right? Right! Jokes! And all your questions will be answered soon, fanfic buddy! Excited? I am! Jokes! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, shall we enter Chapter 2? I think we shall. Come with me, and you'll see, a world, of pure imagination…;)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own MBAV or its characters. I do however, own Monica, and the OC that will be introduced in this chapter. I don't own any of these musical tunes; those rights go to the songwriters and the people who sang them. I do own the plot! Does that count as awesomeness? Jokes!**

 **Drop a review, and make sure to…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 2: A World Of Pure Imagination

* * *

 _ **Act 2: Scene 1**_

Ethan sat at the front desk in the theater, growling as he crumpled up a piece of paper, throwing it behind him as he grumbled, clearly frustrated.

He had been in the old theater for maybe hours now, and he just didn't know what to do anymore. He had thought of more than a million ideas that could be used for this "original musical" he was supposed to be making, and he just couldn't think of any.

Ethan knew what he wanted; he wanted comedy, drama, and most importantly; romance. Something people, like him, can connect to.

But Ethan just didn't know what to come up with; he still needed to figure out a setting to work with, a protagonist, an antagonist perhaps, and even a plot, for god's sake! He had nothing to work with; no material, no inspiration, no nothing. It was frustrating, and -

"You know, it isn't good thing to throw out pieces of paper on the floor of this wonderful theater. Littering sucks, you know?" Sarah interrupted with a sly grin.

Ethan turned around to see his girlfriend, standing at the back of the theater, with a bundle of flowers in her hands. He grinned as he stood to his feet, stretching a bit as he walked up to his girlfriend with a soft smile, kissing her passionately before receiving the flowers.

"Wow, Sarah. You didn't have to get me flowers." He said quite modestly, blushing a bit. Sarah grinned as she leaned against her boyfriend affectionately.

"Of course I had to! I haven't seen you since this morning, and you've been distraught since yesterday, when Mrs. LOL asked you to write a musical. You alright?" She asked in concern, making Ethan sigh and shrug, the two walking to the stage. Ethan took a stressed breath as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"It's just that I don't know what to do for that musical. I don't have any inspiration, or any imagination whatsoever. It's like someone...ripped out my creativity bone. Or maybe I wasn't born with any at all." He said with a sad sigh, making Sarah pout, feeling sympathy for her boyfriend.

A melody played that only the two could hear, a melody that Ethan grew far too familiar with to ask what it was. Ethan and Sarah exchanged looks as Ethan uncontrollably sat down in the director's chair, looking at his girlfriend, who sat on the desk in front of him. She looked at Ethan and smiled softly.

"You'll figure something out," She said through the music that played silently. "Just...imagine something…" She paused before a twinkle of piano notes filled the air.

"Hold your breath," She said with a whisper. "Make a wish" She added, making Ethan close his eyes subconsciously. She leaned in close, just closed enough for her breath to tickle against Ethan's skin. She smiled.

"Count...to three." She whispered softly. Ethan smiled; this was one of his favorite childhood songs, despite the fact musicals were not his cup of tea at the time.

That changed.

A melody of pianos filled the theater as Sarah hopped off her chair, taking Ethan's hand as she pulled him up to his feet, holding him close in a waltz position.

"Come with me," She sang sweetly. "And you'll be, in a world of pure imagination." She grinned as Ethan spun her around, dancing with her slowly.

"Take a look," He responded. "And you'll see, into your imagination." He smirked a bit, making Sarah giggle as he ran her up the stairs and onto the big stage, spotlight shining on the two who waltzed.

"We'll begin, with a spin, traveling in the world of pure imagination!" Sarah sang, projecting her voice around the empty theater. Ethan smiled as he covered Sarah's eyes with his hands.

"What we'll see," Ethan uncovered his hands and Sarah saw his face, smiling a dopey grin. "Will defy explanation." Sarah and Ethan swayed to the beat, Sarah's back on Ethan's chest as their were attached to each other's hands.

"If you want to view, paradise," They harmonized, Sarah's note a little higher than Ethan's. "Simply look around and view it!" Ethan smiled as he pushed her back, the two standing side by side, arms extended as he pulled her back close.

"Anything you want to, do it!" They sang together. Sarah smiled as she nicked Ethan's nose with a beautiful smile.

"Wanna change the world?" She asked in song. Ethan smiled as he dipped her, looking in her eyes with a smile.

"There's nothing to it…" He responded, smiling as they continued to waltz around the stage.

"There is no! Life I know! To compare with pure imagination! Living there, you'll be free, if you truly wish to be…" They sang together, smiling at each other.

"If you want to view, paradise." Sarah sang softly and slowly. Ethan smiled.

"Simply look around and few it!" He responded. "Anything you want to, do it!" They sang together. Ethan smiled at Sarah with a dazzling grin, lifting her up in the air as she squealed.

"Wanna change the world?" He asked her in song. "There's nothing to it!" She responded.

"There is no, life I know, to compare with pure imagination!" They sang the note high and strong as the danced around the stage.

"Living there, you'll be free…" They held the note quietly, pausing a bit. "If you truly wish to be…"

They were standing in each other's embrace, piano notes lingering in the air as they panted for breath, Ethan smiling at his girlfriend.

* * *

 _ **Act 2: Scene 2**_

Benny was pretty alone nowadays.

Sure with the whole "We're in a musical!" chaos returning, you would think that his friends would be around 24/7, doing anything and everything they could to stop it.

But, to his surprise, the gang had planned to stay low on the whole "Monica thing", since no one but the supernatural beings really noticed. Everyone else just took it as it was normal, usually singing ensemble parts - those extras.

So everyone was just dealing with it, while they tried to think of a way to stop her. Everyone had been particularly busy lately; Rory and Della were closer than ever, Ethan was writing a musical with Sarah's help. Even his girlfriend, Erica, was busy, resuming her studies and working hard for a good future.

He was happy for everyone, but he didn't want to drift apart from anyone either. But he had to remember that everyone had plans, and they were still close to the heel no matter what, so he tried not to get worried.

A bit withdrawn with his stirring thoughts, he turned a corner, and was face to face with a girl he never saw before.

She was tall, and wore a red dress and a smile. The dress was sparkly red, and pretty slim. Pretty hot if you asked Benny. If he were a single man, he would drool.

She leaned against the wall rather seductively, making Benny slightly uncomfortable. She grinned pearl teeth at the sight of him, her brown eyes piercing into Benny's skull. She smiled slyly.

"Hi." She said flirtatiously. "I'm Daniella. I'm new here, and I was wondering if you," She placed her finger on Benny's chest at this point, making him break into a cold sweat. "Would show me to my next class?"

Now Benny was used to flirting with girls, and had his share of the opposite way when the love potion was in place. But he never had girls intentionally flirt with him before, so he didn't really know how to act.

"Um, that'd be great, but...um," He stammered, not knowing how to break the news that she was very forward. But he never got to finish his sentence as Daniella smiled.

"Great!" She linked her arm around Benny's tightly, making his heart race; all this has gotten way too uncomfortable. She smiled a toothy grin as Benny used his free hand to tug at his polo's collar.

"Um...I hope you know I have a girlfriend. I'm in a relationship." He said with a slight quiver in his voice. Daniella smiled as she looked at Benny with a wide smile, a slow and seductive tune floating in the air. Benny gulped as Daniella circled him, the sound of a trumpet blowing in Benny's ears.

"You never said 'happily'" She said with a smile, tilting her head up a bit as an instrumental part swirled in the air, and Daniella swooped Benny up for a seductive tango.

Benny couldn't believe how Daniella wasn't reacting like all the other mortals; did that mean she was someone else? Someone...different?

After about a minute of switching between fast and slow dancing, the tune slowed down and Daniella began singing to Benny directly, pounding him against the wall.

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town," Three beats of a drum as she paused, not looking at Benny directly.

"And all that jazz," She sang seductively, swinging Benny off the wall as she started to sing with him, Benny as nervous as ever. He wasn't usually this worried...she was definitely messing with him somehow...just how?

"I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down," Another three beats as she sexily rubbed her knees, Benny almost gasping loudly.

"And all that jazz," She sang. Benny started to panic; what was her motive here? Was she gonna do something bad to him?

She spun him around as she slowly danced with him, one step at a time as she randomly pulled a stool in behind him and pushed him on it, a small yelp coming from the spellmaster. Daniella circled him as she continued.

"Start the car, I know a whoopee spot!" She roared. "Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!" She had a raspy tone to her voice as she started to sway to the beat. There were no more students in the hall as Benny gulped.

"It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl!" She ended off with a high note as she stomped her feet together.

"And all." She stepped closer to Benny.

"That." She was really close now.

"Jazz." She finished off, leaning on Benny as he was seriously about to fall.

Three beats of the drum again as she grinned at Benny, a feather boa mysteriously on her neck. She grinned.

"And all that jazz!" She sang, closing her eyes as she sexily danced around Benny. Benny was nervous; it was like he was being seduced with a scary lap dance that wasn't really a lap dance. It was mortifying.

Another instrumental part before Daniella counted the three beats, smiling.

"And all that jazz!" She sang again, pulling Benny for yet another instrumental section of the song, dancing with him slowly, rubbing her body close to his as Benny pulled his head back in slight fear; this girl was crazy.

It ended and Daniella started to sing once more, Benny staggering back to sit on the stool, taking deep breaths and trying his best to cool down.

"Slick your hair, and wear your buckle shoes!" The tune started going faster as Daniella yanked Benny's hair, making him cry out in pain. She smiled.

"And all that jazz!" She kicked her skinny leg up, revealing a matching shiny red heel. That was why she was so tall, Benny was musing.

"I hear the father dip, is gonna blow the blues!" She paused. "And all that jazz!" She danced some more as she pulled Benny's collar close to his, her minty breath gracing Benny's skin as he took a breath.

"Hold on, hun, we're gonna bunny hug, I bought some Aspirin, down at United Drug!" She sang the famous Chicago song in a way Benny would never think of the same way.

"In case you shake apart, and want a brand new start!" She grinned as she dug her nails in Benny's skin, lifting his chin so he could look at her and only her. She smiled rather evilly.

"To do." A snazzy snap. "That." She grinned as she let him go, extending her arms in the air as she showed off her curves in a sexy way.

"Jazz!" She sang loudly, holding the note as she danced around Benny in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable. Benny was breaking into a nervous sweat as he heard music no one else but him and Daniella could hear.

"Find a flash, we're playing fast and loose." Daniella scrunched up her face sexily, wrapping her brown locks of hair around her shoulder, wrapping her read feather boa around Benny's neck, pulling him along as he tried to not fall.

"And all that jazz!" She sang with a smile, the tune speeding up. Benny gulped as she spun him around, continuing her song.

"Right up here, is where I store the juice." A musical pause as Daniella urged Benny to finish for her. He gulped.

"A-And all that jazz." He sang nervously, a little off key as Daniella barked in malicious laugh that rang in Benny's ears. She grinned.

"Come on babe! We're gonna brush the sky! I bet your lucky Erica never flew so high!" She sang strongly, making Benny sweat even more; she mentioned Erica. How did she know Erica if she was new?

"'Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear?" Daniella grinned.

"To all. That. Jazz" She held the note as Benny was praying when this would end. Can't he just cut the rather long song short; this song was a long six minutes.

"Oh! " She sang the long note. "You're gonna see her sheba, shimmy shake! And all that jazz!" She sung.

"Oh! She's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break! And all that jazz!" She sang again, dragging Benny along.

"Show her where to park her girdle! Oh, her mother's blood is curdle. If she'd hear, her baby's queer!" Benny gulped as Daniella looked at Benny sharply.

"For all that jazz!" She sang for a long time, yet another instrumental filling the air. Benny danced tiredly; he was getting more bored than nervous now. Daniella saw this, and now she started to wrap up, to Benny's relief.

"And all that jazz!" She sang loudly, then bringing it back to the beginning.

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town?" She sang, not stopping.

"And all that jazz!" She looked at Benny, who weakly smiled. "And all that jazz!" He echoed back, making Daniella squeal.

"I'm gonna rouge my knees, and pull my stockings down, and all that jazz!" Benny frowned. "And all that jazz!" He tried to stop the words from going out, but they did.

"Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot!" She squealed as she looked at Benny, who sang with her by force.

"It's just a noisy hall! Where there's a nightly brawl! And all. That. Jazz…." They sang in harmony one of the teens more awkward and shy than the other.

"No, I'm no one's wife, but OH! I love my life!" She sang loudly for all to hear.

"And all. That. Jazz!" She sang, almost shattering Benny's eardrums, singing each word long and strongly. Benny's eyes widened as she flashed her chest at him, hands extended to her sides as she winked. Benny stumbled to his butt on the ground, trying to back away.

"That jazz!" She finished, a sharp note finishing it off as she threw her head up in the air.

Benny was on the ground, as Daniella blew him a kiss, walking away with attitude, leaving poor Benny perplexed; what just happened?

* * *

 _ **Act 2: Scene 3**_

Rory and Della sat in the restaurant, eating dinner as Rory listened to Della's worries and what not.

"...and he was diagnosed this morning with a heart attack. I am so terribly worried!" Della cried, sobbing as Rory reached over to rub her shoulder.

"Hey! It's okay, Del. Your dad will be fine. I'm sure of it." Della sighed.

"I wish I could shape shift into a...bird, and just fly away." She said sadly, lowering her eyes as notes fluttered in the air, a familiar song grazing the air as Rory squeezed her hand.

"Della, I am gonna be here with you through every step, no matter what happens." Rory stood up as he started to sing softly to her, the effects of the musical chaos applying to their dinner.

"I could show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last your heart decide…" He sang softly, making Della smile as she stood up with him, the people in the background humming unknowingly.

"I can open your eyes," She sang with a smile. "Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under. On a magic carpet ride." Rory beamed as he lifted her up.

"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view!" Della smiled as she blended her voice with Rory's.

"No one to tell us no! Or where to go! Or say we're only dreaming!" Della grinned.

"A whole new world!" She sang softly.

"A whole new world" Rory echoed, wrapping her into his arms.

"A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here! It's crystal clear!" Della smiled at her boyfriend, who spun her around.

"That now I'm in a whole new world with you…" She sang softly. Rory grinned as he danced around the restaurant, smiling as the people subconsciously danced with him. He couldn't control himself right now. But he kinda enjoyed it.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feelings!" Della sang. Rory grinned. "Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky!"

"A whole new world!" Della sang. "Don't you dare close your eyes!" Rory sang in between. Della grinned. "A hundred thousand things to see!" Rory smiled. "Hold your breath - it gets better!" He sang. Della spun Rory around.

"I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!" She sang, holding the note as Rory took over.

"A whole new world! Every turn a new surprise. With new horizons to pursue! Every moment a red letter!" Della smiled.

"I'll chase them anywhere!" They sang together. "There's time to spare!" Della grinned.

"Let me share," She sang. "This whole new world with you…"

The song slowed down as they finished off.

"A whole new world…" Della sang. "That's where we'll be…" Rory held her close.

"A thrilling place." He sang. "A wondrous place…" Della responded. The two held each other close as she smiled.

"For you and me…" They finished off, with a smile, nuzzling their noses together.

* * *

 **A/N- And that is that! Was the good? It was. It was also pretty long too. I think they'll all be long. Jokes!**

 **But anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	3. Act 3: The Musical Of Many Musicals

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the third chapter of Starring MBAV 2!**

 **So, as you may know, I am writing this WAY before its release date, in order to be prepared, so I don't really know how this story is going right now. I mean, what do y'all think? This story is basically a letter to future me :P**

 **Anyway! Recap on last chapter! So there was some revelations about Della's dad, who had a heart attack. Eeks. And then Ethan is trying to come up with an original musical, and Sarah is trying to help him. Benny is being seduced by some girl named Daniella, who knows about supernatural since she is not one of those background people and sings directly to Benny! Sounds rough. And that's what you missed on Starring MBAV 2! *refer to Glee intros :P***

 **Shoutouts to…**

 **Mbavrocks12: Yeah, you're so right! Daniella is seductive and so evil! I am glad you like her so much; I think you'll like her more as we go on with the story. Or not like her. Or like her character. You know what I mean! But I am glad you are enjoying the story; thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- I kinda based Ethan's writer's block off the one I had a few days into writing the first drafts for this story. But I got through it listening to the same song that he was listening to in order to cure his writer's block! Cool, huh? Jokes! But what song? You'll have to find out in this chapter! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **Anyway, I hope you know I own NOTHING but the plot and the OCs (Daniella and Monica), and make sure you drop a review!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S regarding to Act 3: Scene 2 - *You are probably gonna have to research this scene on YouTube to better visualize this***

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 3: The Musical Of Many Musicals

* * *

 _ **Act 3: Scene 1**_

Della was crying. A lot.

"Della!" Rory cried out, chasing her up the hill near Whitechapel Park. Della didn't listen as she wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"Della! Della, wait up!" Rory yelled, not knowing why he couldn't just super speed up the hill, and just catch her like that. But she was mortal, and he was a vampire, so he just decided that would not be fair.

"Della!" Rory shouted again, watching as Della reached the top of the hill and shape shifted into an eagle. The eagle was about to fly away when Rory stopped her by the tail.

"Della, change back now." Rory commanded softly, making the eagle cry out and shape shift back into the form of his girlfriend.

Della continued to cry. And cry, and cry, and cry. She plopped down on the grass of the hill and cried as the wind carried her tears. Rory hugged her tightly, placing her head gently on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Della, I am so so sorry about your dad." He said with a sigh. "He was a great man." Della looked at Rory with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe he's dead, Rory! He's dead!" She cried out hysterically, making herself cry even harder, breaking into gut wrenching sobs. Rory rubbed her head.

"Del, please don't cry. He...he wouldn't want that." Della sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just wish I could see him again, tell him that I love you. He died in his sleep because of the heart attack, and I was just at home, doing homework!" She wailed. Rory massaged her shoulder.

"Hey, you couldn't be able to do anything. He is in a better place now." He reassured. Della cried a little more.

"I won't be able to see him ever again! You'll turn me, and I will be here forever-" Rory frowned.

"I never said I was turning you unless you want me to." He said seriously. Della looked at him, a weak and sad smile on her face.

"Are you kidding me, Rory? I am gonna want to spend my whole life with you, but I don't know if I could leave anyone behind." She said with tears down her eyes.

Rory looked beyond the hills as he felt a song coming on; musical mishaps don't stop, do they? Della seemed to notice this too, and she looked up, listening to her boyfriend sing a soft melody to her, a small smile pasted on his face.

"The hills are alive, with the sound of music." Rory whisper sung, making Della look beyond the hill they were sitting on as well.

"With songs they have sung, for a thousand years…" He sang quietly, looking at Della, waiting for her to fill in. Della nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The hills fill m-my heart," Her voice cracked with a sore throat. "With the sound of music" She sang quietly. "My heart wants to sing, every song," Rory joined in.

"It hears" They harmonize, their voice blending together as Rory stood up, taking Della for a dance on the uneven hill.

"My heart wants to beat like the wings of a bird that rise from the lakes to the trees" Rory sang with a small smile. Della weakly smiled as she too sang.

"My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies…" She sang a high note at the end, holding it until Rory joined in with her.

"From a church on a breeze," The two sang. Rory spun Della around and held her close to his chest.

"To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls, over stones, on its way…" Della smiled softly, tears still stained on her face.

"To sing, through the night," She sang. "Like a lark, who is learning to pray!" She held the note for a long time, her voice like bells in Rory's ears. Rory and Della held each other in a strong embrace before they released and began to sing even more.

"I go to the hills, when my heart is lonely! I know I will hear, what I've heard before!" They sang together. Rory smiled as the two sat back down on the grassy hills.

"My heart will be blessed, with the sound of music," He sang quietly. Della sniffled as she looked at Rory through tears.

"And I-I'll sing…." She sang, her voice cracking as Rory held her close.

"Once….more…." They sang, Della ending on a higher note than Rory, and she buried her head in his chest, Rory lying down as the two just laid down there, watching the clouds blow by.

* * *

 ** _Act 3: Scene 2_**

Ethan was sitting at the desk in front of the stage once more, a headlight shining on him as several construction workers started to clear some things that were backstage. Ethan groaned; would they have to fund their own props now? Just awesome.

"Hey, E! You look down." Benny exclaimed randomly, walking into the theater, his voice echoing the whole place. Ethan turned around and shrugged, throwing the complimentary director's beret onto the table with an annoyed sigh.

"I just can't think of anything to do for this musical." Ethan said with a sigh. "There is absolutely nothing for me to work with." He walked to the stage, where a few construction workers were pulling in a piano.

Benny smiled as he started playing a scene from one of his favorite 1952 musical. He grabbed Ethan's arm and turned him around.

"C'mon, snap out of it!" He said with a smile. Ethan glumly looked at Benny as he pat Ethan's arm. "You can't let a little thing like this get you down!" He said, reciting the same words Donald O'Connor, aka Cosmo, had said to Gene Kelly. Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny followed him across the stage.

"Well, you're Ethan Morgan, aren't ya? And Ethan Morgan is indeed a director, no?" He said with a wide grin. Ethan nodded as Benny sat him down in a nearby chair, one that was laid right before the piano. Benny grinned.

"Well what is the first thing a director learns? The show must go on! Come rain, come shine, come snow, come sleet; the show must go on!" He exclaimed in a weird accent, Ethan hanging his arm over the back of the chair, looking at his friend in pure amusement. Benny saw a few people rolling a hat rack and he grabbed a rather saggy one, sitting by the piano as he played the starting tune to the song.

"Though the world is so full of a number of things, I know we should all be as happy as," Benny frowned as he looked at Ethan with a sleek grin.

"But are we?" He asked, pausing the piano. Ethan's frown grew to a small smile as Benny banged the piano, random notes floating in the air.

"No." He banged the piano again. "Definitely no," He played the piano with both hands, releasing random notes. "Positively no," He banegd the piano with his arm. "Decidedly no," He banged the piano with his left foot. "Mm mm." He mumbled, shaking his head as he played a string of notes.

"Short people," He scrunched his head to his neck. "Have long faces." He pulled his head up. "And long people, have short faces," Benny pulled his head back down. Ethan giggled softly as Benny continued this act.

"Big people have little humor," He perked up. "And little people have no humor at all." He played tiny and sharp notes before he grabbed his hat and hopped onto the surface of the piano as Ethan let out a bark of laughter. Benny grinned.

"And in the words of that immortal buddy, Samuel J. Snodgrass," Benny's arm was extended as if he were reciting poetry. "As he was about to be lead to guillotine…" Music started to play as Benny walked along the keys of the piano before hopping off unintentionally. Benny was being controlled by...something, but he certainly didn't mind.

"Make 'em laugh!" He sang and danced like Donald O'Connor in 'Singin In The Rain', making Ethan watch in amusement. "Make 'em laugh!" Benny started to slap Ethan softly, but wildly, with his hat. Ethan tried to defend himself through laughter as he watched Benny's little show.

"Don't you know, everyone, wants to laugh!" Benny grinned as he hopped high in the air, landing on his knees. "Ha ha!" He added.

He kneeled on one knee as he brushed off his hat, placing it on his head.

"My dad said 'be, and actor my son!'" Benny pulled down his hat and danced weirdly on his knees, hoping he could pull off the pure "athleticism' as Cosmo displayed in the musical. Ethan grinned as Benny was on his knees.

"But be a comical one!" He added, dancing sideways on his knees for Ethan's entertainment. Benny smiled widely.

"They'll be standing in line, for those old honky tonk monkeyshines!" He hopped in the air multiple times before acting serious, as if reciting poetry.

"Now you could study Shakespeare and be quite an elite!" He threw his hat in the air and caught it, pulling it down.

"And you can charm the critics and have nothin' to eat!" He frowned jokingly, then faking slipping on a banana peel and falling on Ethan, who laughed.

"Just slip on a banana peel; the world's at your feet!" Benny bounced back up and started to dance like on Broadway.

"Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!"

He stood over a construction plank, singing.

"Make 'em... " He was interrupted when two guys started to carry the plank, carrying Benny with him as Ethan laughed. Benny shrugged and faked a walk while singing.

"Make 'em laugh! Don't you know everyone wants to laugh!" He laid on his belly and pretended to swim while being suspended in the air by a wooden plank.

"My grandpa said 'go out and tell 'em a joke!'" The construction workers threw him off, leaving Benny dazed and on his butt. But he wore a smile as he continued.

"But give it plenty of hoke!" Benny stood up and rushed forward, Ethan watching everything from the seat he was sitting, trying his best not to burst into hysterics.

"Make 'em roar! Make 'em scream!" Benny crawled under a couch that was being carried by people. He managed to dodge a wooden plank before it hit him, but when he was back on the other side, it ended up hitting him on the back of his head. Benny groaned, rubbing his head as he continued to sing.

"Take a fall, but a wall, split a seam!" He sang loudly. "You start off pretending you're a dancer with grace!" He danced a bit, falling on his knees at one point, but bouncing back up.

"You wiggle 'till they're giggling all over the place" He ran straight into plank of wood being carried by construction workers, as on cue. He fell onto the floor as he grinned.

"And then you get a great big custard pie in the face!" He grinned as he saw a fake door, seeing the opportunity and smiled.

"Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!" He opened the door and crashed into a brick wall. He rubbed his nose, dazed as he took a double take on the door.

"Make 'em laugh! Make 'em laugh! Don't you know…" He looked down on his crooked nose and started to play around with his face, making Ethan laugh hysterically; this was priceless.

"All the…wants…" He frowned as he tried singing again. "My dad," He was interrupted by his face antics, slamming his fist in his face and wearing a grin.

"They'll be standing in line!" He was about to walk into the brick wall again, but stopped when he remembered to walk around. The physical comedy was killing Ethan.

"For those old honky tonk monkeyshines!" He found a couch with a headless mannequin on it, and he sat down, bashfully smiling as if it were real. He played around with his hat as the music continued, and not being able to stop himself, he did a 360 and laid his head on the mannequin's knees.

The music continued as he started to carry the mannequin and throw it around all over the place, grinning as he saw a painted hall on the wall. The music continued as Benny hopped back onto the couch with the mannequin on his lap.

He sat down with it with a smile, moving its arm on and off its leg, as if it were real. Ethan stood up to follow Benny's steps backstage and saw it all unfold, making him want to laugh and roll on the floor.

Benny kissed the headless mannequin wear the head should be, and he moved its arm to slap him, making the two fall down.

He mocked a battle, with him popping up from places and the mannequin flying up, as if they were really fighting.

Benny threw the mannequin over the couch, and he grinned, hopping over the couch as he walked over to it with a goofy smile.

He kicked it to the side as he started to fancily dance, some fancy footwork here and there.. He fell on his face, and tried to get up, but failed miserably. He continued this way, making Ethan give up and just laugh and laugh and laugh. Benny smiled at this; it was time to wrap this up.

"Make 'em laugh! Make 'em laugh! Don't you know everyone wants to laugh?" He then burst into a series of "Ah ha ha ha"'s, and smiled.

"Make 'em laugh! Ha ha!" He ran up to a solid wall and did a backflip, shocking Ethan. He landed on his feet as he grinned.

"Make 'em laugh! Ha ha!" He ran up the painted hall that was on the wall, and did a perfect backflip, the music slowing down with a bang.

"Make 'em laugh!" he cheered, laughing as he ran straight into a weak wall, diving in.

He wearily made it out, smiling dazedly.

"Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!" He extended his arms before flopping on the ground, panting as Ethan ran up to him, wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"You okay, B?" He asked. Benny took deep breaths as he wearily nodded.

"Hardest. Dance scene. Ever." Benny said, fainting. Ethan grinned as he whacked his head slightly.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself! Because you just gave me an idea for the musical of many musicals." He said with a wide grin, rushing back to his desk to finish up some writing plans of his own.

This was gonna be a great musical.

* * *

 _ **Act 3: Scene 4**_

"Okay, take your places everyone!" Ethan yelled in one of those cool megaphones, watching as Erica and Benny walked up onto the stage, scripts in their hands. Sarah, Ethan's co-director, sat beside him as she looked at Ethan with a proud smile. Rory and Della sat in the audience; they were the managers of the whole production, responsible for backstage and what not. There weren't many characters; just two mains and a bunch of extras. Ethan had asked his classmates to fill in, and without a doubt, they accepted.

"So...uh, dork." Erica said loudly, script in her hand. "What is this musical about?" Ethan smiled as he clasped his hands together with a grin.

"Well, it is called 'The Musical Of Many Musicals', and is about a girl named Janet, who drops out of school and is a outcast with a secret love for Broadway musicals. She then has a dream about herself being launched into famous musical sequences, and finds herself learning how to steer through life, all while dreaming of her dorky, but cute, crush, Brad." Benny smiles.

"Thanks for giving me the role of Brad, dude." He beamed proudly. Ethan winked. "No sweat; you did give me idea with the musical sequence you did earlier. And Erica is your love interest, so I had to place her as Janet." Erica and Benny blushed as Sarah looked at her own copy of the script.

"Let's get started!" She cheered. Everyone grinned as they started to work their way through the script, just practicing the lines with the scripts. They were there for hours; it was a good thing school ended a few hours ago, and they were getting into the weekend.

A few hours later, they got to the last scenes, the one where Brad starts singing to Janet in the final acts of her dream. The song was from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and was one of the reasons why Ethan had named his characters Janet and Brad [with different last names of course. Y'know, for disclaimer reasons]

"Alright guys...and...action!" Ethan exclaimed, a ring of music in the air as Benny looked at Erica with love in his eyes [the whole 'musical chaos' was a great help in this production]

"Hey Janet," He said, pushing up his fake, black framed glasses. Erica whipped her hair to face Benny in a hopeful way, music drifting in the air.

"Yes Brad?" She sang all girly like, perfectly capturing the lovestruck character. Ethan smiled fondly at this as Sarah leaned in closer, intrigued about what was to unfold. Benny looked down, acting the whole dorky persona so well. He took a few nervous breaths before looking up slightly.

"I got something to say." He said, rather awkwardly. Erica grinned. "Uh huh?" She purred, leaning a bit closer, very eager of his answer. Benny glanced at the script as he looked back at Erica.

"I really love the…" He paused, pretending to think of something to say. "Skillful way," He said, making Erica fake a swoon. "You beat the other girls," He smiled a bit as he looked at Erica, er, Janet.

"To the bride's bouquet." Erica placed a hand on her forehead as she smiled. "Oh Brad!" She said with great passionately.

The music sped up and rolled along as Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Della decided to fill in for the backup parts.

Fake thunder rustled as Benny pushed his glasses up and smiled at Erica.

"The river was deep, but I swam it!" He sang, running past Erica as some guy put the wind machine on.

"Janet." Ethan said with a wide grin. Benny and Erica smiled as Benny walked along the stage, and Erica followed him, playing with the hat she got from the props.

"The future is ours, so let's plan it!" Benny sang. Sarah grinned. "Janet!" She piped up in a fake monotone, making everyone laugh. Benny ran around the stage, looking at Erica with hopeful eyes.

"So please, don't tell me to can it!" He sang at Erica, making her run after him with a wide smile. Rory grinned. "Janet!" He sang. Benny smiled as he grabbed Erica's arms and grasped her tightly, smiling.

"I've got one thing to say and that's, dammit! Janet." He looked deeply into Erica's eyes and he smiled.

"I love you." He sang with passion, making Erica squeal and lean in for a kiss, like the script said. But Benny shot back as he continued to sing, just like Brad Majors from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"The road was long, but I ran it!" He sang, running backwards. "Janet!" Della sang with a smile.

"There's a fire in my heart and you fanned it!"

"Janet!" Everyone yelled from the seats, laughing as Erica bashfully looked down, hand squeezing the script.

"If there's one fool for you, then I am it!" Benny sang with a shrug. Erica rolled her eyes playfully as everyone answered "Janet!" Someone slid a fake door Benny's way as he pulled out a random piece of chalk from his pocket, drawing a heart on the doors.

"I've got one thing to say and that's dammit! Janet! I love you!" Erica swooned as she ran up to Benny, who went down one knee, fumbling in his pocket to reveal a small velvet box, then opening it up to reveal a ring. Erica gasped fakely as Benny smiled.

"Here's a ring to prove that I'm not joker!" He sang, holding the note with a smile. "There's three ways that love can grow!" Erica smiled as Benny accidently dropped the ring, and the two people started to try and find it.

"That's good, and bad...or mediocre!" He sang, finding the ring as he pushed it onto Erica's ring finger. "Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so!" Erica swooned as they both stood up, and she pressed her lips on Benny, who was then faked a faint on the ran to the front of the stage as she showed off her ring to the crowd.

"Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had!" Ethan smiled. "Oh Brad." They all answered. Benny rushed back to his feet as he stood beside Erica, who pressed herself against Benny's chest.

"Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad…" She sang happily. "Oh Brad!" Rory answered, making everyone laugh. Benny blushed bashfully as he looked at Erica.

"That you met mom, and you know dad," She sang. "Oh Brad!" Ethan answered from his seat.

"I've got one thing to say and that's Brad, I'm mad! For you too…." She sang softly, making Benny blush, just like written on the script.

"Oh Brad!" She sang, holding her note as Benny staggered, following Erica dazedly.

"Oh….dammit." He said with a dazed smile.

"I'm mad!" She held her note again, making Benny grin widely. "Oh...Janet!" He said with a smile. Erica grinned as she hugged Benny.

"For you!" Benny grinned. "I love you too!" He held the note, going up and down as the two blended in harmony.

"There's just one thing, left to do, ah-hoo!" They sang with a smile. They danced around the stage as Benny sang.

"And that's go see the man who began it!" He sang with a grin. "Janet!" Sarah piped up. "When we met in his science exam...it!" He joked with a smile, making Erica giggle and Rory answer "Janet!". Benny looked down and shrugged.

"Made me give you the eye, and then..panic." He said with a bashful shrug. "Now I've got one thing to say and that's dammit! Janet! I love you!" He grinned as they held each other close.

"Dammit, Janet!" He sang slowly. Erica swooned.

"Oh Brad...ah! I'm mad!" She said with a smile.

"Dammit, Janet!" He sang, looked at Erica with a smile as they sang the last part together.

"I...love...you!" They sang loudly, kissing each other as everyone was on their feet, clapping as the curtains closed [rather mysteriously too]

* * *

 _ **Act 3: Scene 5**_

Everyone left an hour later, and Ethan was just finishing up some touches to the script, after some feedback from his friend and Mrs. LOL, who dropped by after their first run through. Ethan wiped his forehead in exhaustion; who knew this stuff was incredibly tiring? He was never going to become a director.

Something must have came about because Ethan was finally done, and he felt so accomplished, he could sing.

And this thought must've been heard by someone out there, because Ethan heard music and a feeling in his heart told him just to sing and dance. Ethan usually despised singing like this straight on the spot, but for some reason, he felt comfortable doing it. Maybe it was because he was alone in a theater, and spent hours in the Broadway mood, that he wanted to dance and sing. Or maybe it was because Ethan wanted to deal with it now, before he had to do it in a more embarrassing moment.

Nevertheless, he had a beat in his heart, and he looked at the rows of chairs, picturing an imaginary audience as trumpets sounded, and Ethan started to sing something from one of his mom's favorite musicals: Funny Girl.

"Don't tell me how to live, just sit and putter." Ethan swiped his hands across his chest, smiling determinedly as he marched the walkways of the theater.

"Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter!" Ethan was already almost out of breath; he forgot how tiring this song was. With all the high and long notes, Ethan didn't know if he'd survive.

But it seemed as if the musical havoc that had erupted around Whitechapel has given him either a better voice, or a better ability at singing. Nevertheless, he wasn't complaining.

"Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!" He sang, holding the note as he heaved a breath, reaching the back of the stage as he placed his back against the exit doors, grinning.

"Don't tell me not to fly! I've simply got to!" Ethan smiled as he magically did a backflip off the wall. He smiled in shock; looks like choreography was included in this musical spell this time.

"If someone takes a spill it's me and not you!" He yelled, pointing to the sides of the stage as if he were pointing at people. He stopped midway and extended his arms in the air, closing his eyes.

"Who told you, you're allowed to rain on my paraaaaaaaade!" He sang, holding the note as he ran to the stage, climbing up the ladder to reach the roof of the stage, where they'd usually drop the fake snow and what not. His grin faltered as he saw a rope suspended securely on the roof of the stage, and his conscious told him not to do it. But unfortunately, he was controlled by some curse, and he hopped over the metal bar that assured you wouldn't fall, and he jumped to the rope, swinging on it like frickin' Tarzan.

"I'll march my band out!" He yelled. "I'll beat my drum!" He grinned. "And if I'm fanned out!"

He then subconsciously let go, doing a flip in the air before miraculously landing on his feet, grinning at the invisible audience. He breathed for a bit before launching into a really fast verse.

"Your turn at bat sir!" He ran to the left wing of the stage and grinned. "At least I didn't fake it!" He rushed to the right wing as he jumped in the air. "Hat sir! I guess I didn't make it…" He ran to the middle of the stage and grinned, jumping off as he continued his act.

"But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection! Or freckle on the nose of life's complexion! The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye!" He held the note as he jumped back on the stage, closing his eyes as he belted out the lyrics.

"I gotta fly once! I gotta try once! Only can die once; right sir?" He said, thickening a weird accent as he danced by himself.

"Ooh, life is juicy! Juicy and you'll see I've gotta have my bite sir!" He smiled as he imagined all the critics teasing him, telling him what to do as he smiled.

"Get ready for me, love! 'Cause I'm a comer!" He sang happily. "I simply gotta march! My heart's a drummer!" He exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing around the theater.

"Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!" He belted out the last word, the piano notes rising faster and more intense.

"I'm gonna live, and live now!" Ethan kicked the air with a smile.

"Get what I want, I know how!" He smiled as he projected his voice sharply.

"One roll for the whole sha-bang! One throw that bell will go bang!" He smiled as he found a ladder and climbed it, hanging on it with one hand.

"Eye on the target and wham!" He smiled as he did a triple flip down [to his amazement]

"One shot! One gun shot and BAM!" He yelled. He smiled as the music did a drumroll and he marched down with a smile.

"Hey, Mister Arnstein! Here I am!" He belted out, raising his hands as he held the note as he extended his arms with a smile.

"I'll march my band out!" He sang slowly, the beat of the song slowing down like an anthem. "I'll beat my drum! And if I'm fanned out!" He grinned as he danced around the stage.

"Your turn at bat, sir! At least I didn't fake it, hat sir! I guess I didn't make it!" He smiled as he marched to the front of the stage.

"Get ready for me love 'cause I'm a comer!" He threw his finger in the air with a wide grin. "I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer!" He yelled.

"No! Nobody, no! Nobody!" He sang. "Is gonna, rain on my…." He smiled as he slowly rose his hands up, taking a breath as he smiled.

"Parade!" He belted out, singing the note for a long time as he took a deep breath at the end, panting with his arms extended. He smiled a bit.

This was the start to a wonderful musical month.

* * *

 **A/N- And that is that! A very long chapter, but yeah. All done!**

 **Drop a review, and I will see you next Friday!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	4. Act 4: Past The Point Of No Return

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Starring MBAV 2!**

 **Last chapter was interesting, huh? Ethan gets some inspiration and was able to think of a plot for his original musical! But on sadder news, Della's dad dies. Oh no! What now, huh? And we get to see some Bennica action. Wonder why that is gonna somehow end today…? DUN DUN DUNNNN! Jokes! But you'll have to read to find out.**

 **I am writing this way before this is actually posted, but I am sure feedback is going well, and you guys are loving it! Past TOBN says hi to Future TOBN! Jokes!**

 **Shoutouts to…**

 **MBAV fan66- Maybe you saw the scene in 'Singing In The Rain', because that is where I got it, after all. Jokes! Nonetheless, you are right, fanfic buddy; Ethan is experiencing the same thing! But hey; it is cool, right? I'd take that chance in a second. But anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy, as always :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this slightly emotional, and Rated M, chapter, and I will see you at the end of this shocking chapter! Because every story needs a climax, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, nor do I own the Broadway songs in these chapters [soundtrack at the end of story], but I do own the plot and my OCs, who are mostly just villains :P**

 **Drop a review, and….**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 4: Past The Point Of No Return

* * *

 _ **Act 4: Scene 1**_

Benny hung his backpack over his shoulder, walking towards his locker. He opened it, smiling as he wiped his lighter hair from his emerald eyes. He looked to his side to see Erica, who was practically beaming.

"Hello, my sexy, smokin', Brad." She said, leaning on the locker beside his, winking as she flashed a gleaming fang seductively. Benny chuckled.

"And hello to my wonderful, seductively evil, Janet. You aren't hungry, are you?" He asked, tugging the collar of his striped shirt nervously. Erica laughed.

"I can be if you want me to." She licked her lips, tracing a finger on Benny's cheek as she showed a hint of her pearl white fangs. Benny gulped.

"You know I was joking, right?" He stammered nervously; the last thing he wanted was to get drained dry by his girlfriend, who also happened to be a _vampire._ Erica let go of the act and laughed a bit.

"And you know I was joking too, right?" She said, giggling, and topping it off with a dorky snort. She blushed embarrassedly, and Benny snickered. Erica hushed him off, watching him stifle laughs down his throat.

The bell for second period rang and Benny gave Erica a quick kiss on the cheek, all while pulling out his science textbook.

"I'm going to be late for class. Continue later?" He prompted. Erica giggled.

"Of course. Love you, babe." She said with a small smile, walking away with her hair flowing behind her. Benny sighed dreamily as he closed his locker, hand on his chest.

"Damn, I got lucky." He whispered to himself, laughing softly as he turned around to walk to class. To his shock and surprise, he was face to face with the nightmare that plagued him for the last few days.

"Dammit!" He swore as he saw the brunette. "Daniella, I swear, you're gonna give me a heart attack." He added, his heart racing; last time they saw each other, Daniella practically gave him a _lap dance._ Like, the 'Nikki Minaj and Drake' lap dance. He avoided her crazy acts of "affection" ever since, and he did _not_ want to deal with her now, especially since he had class.

"Hey, _you._ " She said, her voice warm and breathy; you could even say she was purring, but not really taking it too far. Benny pushed her away slightly, wanting to confront her now.

"Look, I am gonna be blunt with you. I am telling you the truth, and nothing but the truth." Daniella nodded as she leaned a bit closer, halls empty, and the sound of her heels clicking echoing through the halls.

"I'm listening," She slurred, a wild look in her eyes, leaning on Benny again with a flashy smile. Benny pushed her back, a bit more harsher now, pounding her against the wall. She smiled as Benny groaned loudly.

"You are high on _something_ and you must be a drunk psychopath, because, lady, you are crazy in the mind. I will admit, I am slightly attracted to that...er... _stunning_ body of yours, but I don't care _what_ you are, or why you are flirting with me, of all all people," He paused.

"But in all seriousness, I am a devoted man, who is in a relationship with a lovely girl." Daniella opened her mouth to say some nasty retort, but Benny rolled his eyes.

"A _happy_ relationship." He corrected himself, making Daniella roll her eyes.

"C'mon," She purred. "You can't be _that_ naive." Benny cocked an eyebrow as Daniella smile another toothy grin.

"You are merely a man." She said with a roll of her words. Benny gulped as a familiar ring of notes echoed through the halls. Great; he gets yet _another_ song while Daniella practically _rapes_ him. He wondered now; why did he never tell Erica about this? She could've drained her dry.

"Lemme have some fun with such a young," She traced her nails on his lips. "Boy." She popped out, making Benny gulp as he was pounded against a wall.

Meanwhile, Monica and Jesse hid behind a wall, secretly watching it all unfold from a corner, grinning.

"It's working," She whispered. "She's seducing him." Jesse scrunched up his nose a bit.

"Tell me again _why_ we had to get that puny spellmaster to come with us, huh? This manipulation power," He pointed to himself. "Takes a lot of energy, y'know?" Monica rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see?" She whispered, pulling him back a bit before he could lean into view.

"He's the only one who's powerful enough to stop me."

Monica watched as she did her musical magic and sent a song their way. Daniella felt the magic as she smiled, tracing her finger on Benny's lips. He gulped as she smiled.

 _ ***Warning: This part is not really for younger readers; skip if you must…***_

"I was feeling done in," She shook her head slowly, pursing her lips. "Couldn't win." She dragged Benny a bit, pulling him closer to her body.

"I've only ever kissed before…" She sang, her notes lower and richer with lust. Jesse cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean she…?" He unknowingly said Columbia's part from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Monica nodded, shushing him a bit as she sang every line.

"Uh huh." She answered lightly, cocking her head forward a bit as she watched her daughter play the spellmaster like a toy.

"I thought there's no use getting," She laughed. "Into heavy...petting." She rolled the word, making Benny sweat; why did he always get these songs?

"It only leads to trouble and...seat wetting." She cackled as she danced with Benny in the empty halls, her dress draping down to her toes as she clicked her heels, smiling at Benny with lust in her eyes.

"Now all I wanna know," She said, pushing herself back a bit as she slowly slipped out of her dress. Benny's eyes widened; he was basically watching a strip show unfold right in front of his eyes. Since the musical spell has its toll on everyone, he knew no one would come to save him.

Oh god, this was gonna be super weird.

"Is how to go," Her voice went up and down, making Benny a bit jumpy as she stripped down to her bra and panties in the school hall, that was conveniently empty. Benny gasped as she gripped her hands on his jacket and threw it aside, revealing his striped polo. She whistled.

"I've tasted blood, and I want more," She sang, flashing a gleaming fang. Benny's thoughts registered; of course she knew about the musical chaos.

She was a vampire.

"More, more, more!" Jesse and Monica sang with evil grins, doing their best not to be noticed.

"I'll put up no resistance," She grinned as she pulled off his shirt, unbuttoning his polo buttons and slipping it right off with ease, Benny trying to pull away. He had no luck, and he was no shirtless. He was feeling oddly uncomfortable, being shirtless in the empty halls…

"I want to stay the distance," She moaned as she pushed him onto the tiled floors and kicked off his pants.

"I got an itch to scratch!" She squealed as Benny's eyes widened in horror. "I need assistance!" She moaned a bit, seeing Benny's white boxers. Benny was tearing up; this was not happening to him…

"Touch-a toucha-a touch-a touch-a me!" She giggled heavily. "I wanna be dirty!" She brought the notes up and down as she smiled at Benny with an animalistic grin.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!" She laughed. "Creature of the night!" The music slowed a bit, piano notes in the air like smoke as she grinned, pushing herself onto Benny's bare chest.

"Then if anything grows," She sneered, singing as she smiled, holding her boobs. Benny shifted uncomfortably beneath Daniella's weight.

"While you pose," She sang lightly, trailing her hands on his bare chest. Benny prayed that classes would end, and he could escape before someone saw him in this shameful position…

"I'll oil you up and drop you down." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Down, down, down!" Jesse and Monica sang in the background, quickly running behind a locker as Daniella dragged Benny on the cold floor.

"And that's just one small fraction," She snapped Benny's boxers, making him stuff his gasps in his hands. Daniella grinned.

"Of the main attraction." She smiled as she smacked her hands on the sides of Benny thighs, making him wince.

"I need a friendly hand," She teased. "And I need action!" She smiled as she pulled Benny up, their two undressed bodies rubbing against each other.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!" She ripped out a scream. "I wanna be dirty!" She laughed.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!" She giggled as she pounded Benny against the wall, licking her lips.

"Creature of the night!" Benny gasped as he saw a glimpse of hair whiz past the wall, blinking a few times as his attention went back to thinking of how to stop Daniella.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Monica started making out, running their hands in each other's hair. Escalated, huh?

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!" Jesse sang, moaning between the kisses as Monica smiled.

"I wanna be dirty!" She sang, smiling behind the kiss, eyes closed.

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!" Jesse sang. Why was he kissing Monica, anyway? His conscious figured that it was because of the song...unless he actually had an attraction for the evil conductor…?

"Creature of the night!" Monica sung.

Going back to Daniella and Benny, they were currently still at it as Daniella's laugh echoed through the ghost town halls.

"Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!" She shook her head frantically, hair brushing against Benny's bare chest.

"I wanna be dirty!" She squealed in song. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!" She looked at Benny harshly, expecting him to sing.

"Creature of the night," She sang, icy eyes on Benny as she grabbed her dress and slipped it back on.

"C-Creature of the night." He forced the words out, making Daniella laugh.

"Creature of the night…" He imagined Erica saying the words tauntingly, making him shudder. Daniella grinned as she planted thoughts in his head.

"Creature of the night!" She nodded.

"Creature of the night!" Jesse sang.

"Creature of the night!" Monica sang with him, smirking a bit.

"Creature of the night!" Benny sang again, a little more satisfactory for Daniella.

"Creature of the night!" Jesse and Monica sang, jumping back a bit as they awkwardly looked away from each other.

Daniella walked slowly away from Benny, zipping her side zipper up as Benny frantically gathered his clothes and quickly pulled them on, traumatized.

"Creature of the night!" She laughed, the bell ringing as Benny successfully had all his clothes on, his hair frazzled as she watched Daniella disappear through the coming crowds of students.

Benny stood there, dazed as tears ran down his eyes; that was the most traumatizing thing he ever experienced in his life. He felt so used...so ashamed.

"Uh, B?" He felt a tap on the shoulder Daniella had rubbed, making him jump. He turned around as he saw Ethan in front of him, his eyes filled with worry.

"I didn't see you in class; you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Benny said nothing as tears pricked at his eyes. He tried to say something, but he couldn't...he was completely speechless.

"Benny?" Ethan asked again to his deadpanned friend. "Are...are you crying?"

Benny said nothing more as he ran out of the school, crying, leaving Ethan just to look in the direction where his friend had ran away.

"What the hell?" He murmured to himself, running after him, hoping to catch up to him.

* * *

 _ **Act 4: Scene 2**_

Ethan reached the Whitechapel Gardens, where he found Benny, crying his eyes out. He was under a tree, and the gardens were empty. Ethan's eyes held sympathy for his best friend; he hated seeing him like this, especially when he didn't know why he was like it.

"Benny?" Ethan asked softly. Benny lifted his head a bit when he heard his name, and when he saw it was Ethan, he cried even harder. Ethan winced; he never really saw Benny crying before. Or at least, not ever since his parents died. It seemed as if Benny went through something he wasn't very comfortable with….

"Are you alright, dude?" He asked, sitting beside Benny, who was shivering.

"I-I feel so u-used, Ethan." He whimpered, crying even harder. Ethan frowned.

"Used? Used, how? Benny, you're scaring me." He said with a slight worry to his voice. Benny was about to open up when he closed his mouth again, frowning.

"Ethan? I'll tell you. I promise. Can...can I just be alone for a while?" He asked, looking away from Ethan's sight, voice barely audible. Ethan was about to protest, but seeing the pain in his friend's eyes made him realize it was for the best. He nodded sadly as he stood up and frowned.

"Alright." He hesitated a bit and with a blush, he hugged his best friend, who was sitting on the ground.

"I...I love you Benny, and if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself." Benny knew what Ethan was trying to say, as he nodded, wiping tears with the back of his hand.

"If you are saying what I think you are trying to say, then yeah, love you too, E." He said, smiling a bit through his tears as Ethan dug his hands in his pockets, and walked off.

When Benny was alone, he sat there for a while, reminiscing about what happened to him about an hour ago. He didn't think he could ever be more traumatized than he was now…

"Benny?" A voice he never wanted to hear again rose as Benny stood up, facing her with a newfound confidence, that, unbeknownst to him, was going to drain quickly.

"You basically _raped_ me, Daniella," He said angrily to the vampire. "I don't want anything to do with you! I will call the cops on you, and I am not going to be a victim." He growled, picking up a sharp stick and pointed it at Daniella's chest.

"Or I'm gonna kill you here, right now." he sneered. "You are an evil vampire, and I am ending you right now." He growled, growing some bravery. Daniella checked her nails as her eyes grew a hazy and controlling blue.

"Are you sure…" She paused, staring icily at Benny. "You don't want to come with me?"

Benny stared into Daniella's eyes, his eyes growing tired and his mind going blank. He stood there, dumbfounded in his place. Daniella circled him slowly; it was time for the final show.

Meanwhile, Ethan was heading back to Benny, since he forgot that Benny had lunch money he gave the spellmaster earlier. He was extremely hungry, and he wanted to eat some tacos as soon as possible…

He stopped in his tracks and quickly ducked behind a bush when he saw Benny with a girl with brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was wearing a sparkly red dress, that fell to her feet, and matching heels. The girl circled around him, swaying slowly to a beat only the supernatural could've heard. Ethan recognized this as a song from Phantom Of The Opera, one of his favorite musicals. He watched as Benny stood there, eyes dazed as he was rooted in his place.

What did he stumble on?

Benny stood still as Daniella grabbed his collar, singing commands to the still spellmaster through song.

"Go away, for the trap, please set and waits for its...prey…." She said, leaving off on a high note as she watched Benny stumble a bit, completely controlled by her power. She smiled; it was working!

"You have come here," She sang strongly to the hypnotized boy. "In pursuit of your deepest urge." Benny managed a sleepy nod as his eyes flickered closed, taking steady breaths. Daniella smiled.

"In pursuit of that wish, which 'till now, has been silent." She paused, tracing her finger on his soft lips. She grinned.

"Silent…" She purred, the music resuming again as Benny stood there, sleeping as he was still standing up.

Ethan watched all this unfold right in front of him, panicking. Should he intervene? Should he call someone and pray that they would still be there? Should he just leave? Maybe this didn't involve him…

Then he thought; it was _Benny_. Of course it involved him.

"I have brought you!" She sang loudly, roaring. "That our passions may fuse and merge," She threw her arms in front of her, clumping them into fists as Benny stood there, not saying a word, but registering the words Daniella said to him...because they mattered...right?

"In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…" She said, eyeing the stake, which Benny loosely dropped per command. Ethan watched this happen, and realized Benny was in huge trouble.

He fumbled for his phone, which he oddly couldn't find in any of his pockets. Was this seriously happening now?

"Now you are here with me, no second thoughts," She smiled as she nicked his chin with a smug smile.

"You've decided," She paused to take a small chuckle. "Decided…"

She grinned as she circled the stilled spellmaster, who dared not said a word. She smiled as she realized he was completely succumbed to her, like the song commanded him to. She grinned.

"Past the point of no return," She smiled evilly as she circled him quickly. "No backward glances!" She demanded, making Benny sleepily nod as he swayed to the side a bit. Daniella pushed him gently to his feet once more, smiling.

"Our games of make believe are at an end…" She sang, hitting all the high notes, referring to when she "played" with Benny in the halls after classes.

Ethan stifled his gasps; was _this_ what Benny was crying about? Did Daniella...do something to him? He couldn't bare to think of anything; he needed to call his friends. Stat.

"Past all of thought of 'if' or 'when," She grinned. "No use resisting!" She cackled as she watched as all the self drain seemed to wash away out of Benny.

"Abandon thought and let the _dream_ descend," She said, waving her hands in front of his straight face, and his eyes glew blue as he sighed dreamily, thinking of a happier place.

In Benny's mind, he was no longer in the gardens. Daniella was the queen of the whole kingdom, that was beautiful and rested on clouds. He'd do anything to please her so that he may go to paradise...paradise that was absolutely beautiful and luscious. Trees swayed, the scent of sweet flowers...the feeling of an ocean washed on his toes...he was in paradise...as long as he stayed with her.

Daniella noticed his face as a small and relaxed smile grew on his face, watching as he grew deeper into trance. She channeled all her energy into having control of the weak minded teen, smiling evilly.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul!" She sang strongly, her voice echoing Benny's ears. "What rich desire unlocks its door! What sweet seduction lies before us?" She sang, her voice hushing to a strong whisper. Benny could hear anything, eyes fluttering a bit, desperately trying to escape the trance. Daniella saw the struggle, and she shut it off in an instant; she was not going to loose him that easily.

"Past the point of no return! The final threshold!" She sang, her sweet, melodic voice entering Benny's mind, making him sigh as he drifted deeper into trance.

"What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?" She sang strongly, holding the notes like a true opera singer. She smiled.

"Beyond the point of no...return…." She sang, her voice echoing through the gardens.

Ethan finally found his phone, checking the situation at hand as he saw Daniella seduce and hypnotize Benny. He clicked speedial, calling his girlfriend.

"Sarah!" He hissed quietly, making sure he couldn't be heard.

"Ethan?" She muffled her voice as she frowned. "I'm in class! The professor is barely sleeping! Why are you calling? And where are you; you missed Taco Tuesday!" Ethan frowned.

"Well, get out of class and bring Rory, Della and Erica with you; I think Benny is in trouble." He said urgently, suddenly hearing Benny's voice sing. Sarah responded a feeble and quick "okay" as she hung up. Ethan continued to watch the scene unfold, hearing everything from his place behind the bush.

"Benny? Say something?" She asked, snapping her fingers as the hypnotized Benny stood straighter, looking at Daniella with tired eyes, reciting what she had commanded.

"You have brought me," He sang strongly. "To that moment when words run dry," He closed his eyes lightly as he took a breath, his mind completely empty to his own thoughts.

"To that moment when speech disappears into silence," He paused, letting Daniella wrap herself around him.

"Silence…" He sang in a hushed voice, no control over his own thoughts. Daniella smiled.

"I have come here" He sang, hitting every high note. "Hardly knowing the reason why!" He watched dazedly and confusingly as Daniella nodded with a smirk, pushing him onto a tree as she drew more thoughts into Benny's mind.

"In my mind I've already imagined, our bodies intertwining," He recited the part as if it were his own, letting Daniella's voice control him.

"Defenseless and silent…" He sang quietly, bringing his voice back louder.

"Now I am here with you! No second thoughts! I've decided…." He paused.

"Decided…" He sang again, more slowly and more ominously. Daniella grinned evilly as Ethan stifled his gasps; Benny was under her skin, and he wasn't coming back. He was terrified for his friend at this point.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now!" He held the note as if he were an opera singer as well. "Our passion play has now at last begun…."

Daniella nodded for Benny to go on as Ethan checked his watch; where were his friends? It couldn't be long now; who knew what the girl was going to do to him? What if he was caught as well? It would be disastrous.

"Past all thought of right or wrong," He sang, completely hypnotized by the seductive brunette in a red dress. "One final question?" His eyes glew a hazy blue as he leaned against Daniella's chest dazedly.

"How long should we two wait, before we're one…" He sang, bringing his voice back up strongly.

"When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?" He questioned in song, making Daniella smile in victory.

Ethan watched as Erica, Sarah and Rory zoomed to his side, frowning. Della was in Rory's arms, and was laid on the ground as he

"What is it? It better be good, because Mrs. Dunphy thinks I am in the hospital." He said with a small frown. Ethan quietly shushed them as they peered over the bush with the Seer.

"Benny...he's in deep." He said quietly. At this moment, Erica paled considerably, seeing Benny singing with another girl. She was about to leave to settle the score when Ethan frowned.

"He's in a trance. That girl put him under it." He explained quietly, getting Erica even more mad. Rory nodded.

"Her name's Daniella LaFleur. She's in my chemistry class...she's super hot." He remarked with a dopey grin. Della punched Rory's arm, making him wince and smile weakly. Sarah's eyes widened.

"LaFleur? Like...Monica LaFleur!" She realized in shock. Erica was extremely worried as she let nothing stop her from getting to her boyfriend. Ethan tried to pull her back, but she was already up.

"Erica!" Sarah hissed. "Come back!"

"BENNY!" She shrieked, running towards the dazed spellmaster, whose eyes were blue. She pushed Daniella's hand away from her.

"Get away with him! What did you do to him?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed, trying to snap Benny out of it. Sarah, Ethan, Rory, and Della stood behind the blonde vampire, who slowly backed away as Benny and Daniella approached them slowly, to the beat, a smug grin on Daniella's face.

"Past the point of no return," The two resumed singing. "The final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand, and watch it burn!" The two sang strongly. Daniella smiled as Benny's eyes flashed a harsh blue.

"We passed the point of no...return…" They finished off softly, and everyone watched as Daniella clapped her hands, and Benny collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"BENNY!" Erica shrieked, going on her knees as she tried to reach her. But it was too late.

Daniella surrounded her and the spellmaster in smoke, and an evil cackle threaded the air.

With that, they were gone in an instant.

* * *

 **A/N- It was two songs this time, but this easily could be longest chapter yet! Poor Benny! What'll happen to him? You'll find out next week!**

 **Drop a review, and never,** _ **ever,**_ **go past the point of no return ;)**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	5. Act 5: Still I Dream He'll Come To Me

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Starring MBAV 2!**

 **So last chapter was quite the thriller, huh? Very Rated M, very seductive, and very sentimental. We had a cute Benny/Ethan friendship moment, and we had a bunch sad stuff when it came to Benny/Erica. And now Bennica is broken apart with that rapist [Also known as Daniella. Because trust me, guys, I am as mad as you guys are ;)]**

 **For this chapter, we are going to take a break from Benny's drama filled world and go to an even bigger drama universe known as Whitechapel. And let's not forget about the musical chaos, right? I wonder what's gonna happen?**

 **Shoutouts to…**

 **the ghost of shadows - Sounds like someone is scared for our fellow spellmaster, huh? I am too, trust me - and I am the author :) But I am glad you are enjoying the story now, and thanks for your review :)**

 **MBAV fan66- Surprise! Lol! Yup! Monica has a daughter! Funny, huh? It was actually Mbavrocks12's idea, so I owe it to her for the idea! But I am glad you liked it, fanfic buddy! Hope you like this one too :)**

 **And with that, I hope you like this chapter, because I really loved writing it, and I love you all! Don't forget that, my lovelies ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own MBAV or its characters, nor do I own any of these beautiful musical songs. But I do own my OCs - Monica and Daniella - and the plot. And I wish I was getting paid for this, but I'm not :P**

 **Drop a review, and dream a dream!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 5: Still I Dream He'll Come To Me

* * *

 _ **Act 5: Scene 1**_

"Benny!" Erica yelled as her unconscious boy and Daniella disappeared in a magical puff of smoke. Their mesmerizing and hypnotizing performance had just ended, and now Benny was gone. Sarah went to her side as Erica fell to her knees, sobbing.

"He's gone." She sniffled. "She took her, and I let it happen!" Ethan shook his head softly.

"It's not your fault." He said, fighting back tears. "It's mine." Everyone stared at Ethan as he felt as if he was about to cry.

"I found Benny in the hallway, crying. It was like nothing I ever seen before. And then, he ran out of the school. I followed him here, but he told me to leave him alone for a while. I should've not listened to him! I should've taken him home!" He cried out, his sadness turning to anger as he threw his hands in the air and sobbed a bit. Erica softened as she looked at Ethan and sighed.

"It's none of our faults." She whispered, hugging Ethan tightly. Ethan blinked. "It's just that he's my best friend. I really love him, and I hate it when anything happens to him." He said, sniffling. Erica nodded.

"I do too, Ethan." She said through tears. "I do too."

Silence filled the space as wind blew. Rory shuddered as he looked at all his distressed friends with wide eyes.

"Look, I hate that Benny is gone as much as you guys are," He said, feeling stares on him. "But we need to go back to school." Erica snapped.

"How can we go to school when we know that Benny is missing?!" She snarled. Rory threw his hands up in the air defensively.

"We'll just have to try, okay?" He said, stepping back a bit. Erica softened again, murmuring an apology as Della rubbed her forehead.

"Let's go, shall we?" She asked, and everyone silently nodded as they left the gardens and headed back to school, frowns on their faces.

* * *

 _ **Act 5: Scene 2**_

Rory and Della sat through the funeral ceremony for Della's father, and Della dabbed her eye with a tissue. She sniffled, and Rory rubbed her back.

"Hey," He whispered, smiling his goofy grin. "You're messing up your mascara." Della smiled through tears as Rory kissed her cheek. "You look ugly when you cry, so stop it," He joked, and Della smiled wearily.

"That's exactly what my dad told me when I was little." She whispered as she saw her mother walk down from the altar, her black dress draping behind it. She waved at Della, and Della just stood up and hugged her.

Della then smoothed her dress as she walked slowly to the podium, adjusting the microphone. She tried not to let her voice crack as she cleared her throat and stared at everyone in the chapel.

"My dad was a great man, but anyone can tell you that." She said with a small smile, and people smiled fondly at her. Della stared at Rory specifically, smiling.

"He never treated anyone with disrespect. Even the boyfriends I brought home. He trusted me to everyone." A soft melody played in the air as Rory looked around. Everyone's eyes were focused on Della; they didn't hear the music. Rory just sighed dreamily as he stared lovingly at his girlfriend. Della sniffed back tears.

"And he was not only my dad. He was my best friend. Of course we didn't get along at times, but he always came back to me, and loved me even more than he did before. And when I heard that he had died of a heart attack, I felt myself slip away; he didn't come back this time." She wiped a tear before it fell as she closed her eyes.

"It's not easy to say goodbye," She said, another tear dropping. "But I will try." Three long notes floated in the air as Della stepped to the right of the podium and walked to the casket containing her deceased father and sighed as she began to sing, the musical magic washing over her.

"It won't be easy," She sang, referring to saying goodbye to her dad. She smiled a bit. "You'll think it's strange," She rubbed her finger on the brown casket, feeling the smooth woods.

"When I try to explain how I feel," Rory's feet led him to the organ in the church, and even if he didn't know how to play, Rory played the piano, and the musical magic washed over him as well, giving him the musical talent to play the instrument. Everyone watched in awe as they hummed the tune a bit. Della smiled, facing the crowd.

"That I still need your love, after all that I've done," She smiled. "You won't believe me!" She sang strongly, looking at Rory and brushing hair out of her eyes.

"All you will see is a girl you once knew," She faced the casket and sniffed back tears. "Although she's dressed up to the nines. At sixes and sevens with you…" Her soft voice echoed the room as she slowly walked down the stairs. Rory smiled as he went with her, the piano notes still playing in the air. He held Della's hand and walked him down the aisle.

"I had to let it happen," He sang. "I had to change! Couldn't stay all my life, down at heel." Della smiled at her loving boyfriend.

"Looking out of the window!" She sang as Rory nuzzled his nose against hers. "Staying out of the sun…" He sang back. The two grasped hands and sang strongly to Della's family in honor of her dad.

"So I chose freedom!" They both sang.

"Running around," Della looked at Rory with a smile. "Trying everything new! But nothing impressed me at all." She said with a wink. Rory twirled her around.

"I never expected it to," A pause before Della and Rory waltzed in the church, dancing together, like Della's dad would've wanted.

"Don't cry for me, Argentina. The truth is, I never left you!" Rory dipped Della and she landed in his arms.

"All through my wild days!" She sung.

"My mad existence." Rory sang back.

"I kept my promise!" She held the note as Rory cupped her cheeks and pulled her close. "Don't keep your distance…" A small musical interlude before they continued singing again.

"And as for fortune, and as for fame! I never invited them in. Though it seemed to the world, they were all I desired" Rory grinned as he spun her around him.

"They are illusions!" He sang happily, gazing into Della's eyes. "They are illusions! They're not the solutions they promise to be." Della's voice was like an angel, Rory thought to himself blissfully, soothing his girlfriend as he held her tight and swayed her, Della right in front of him as always.

"The answer was here all the time," Della sang, and Rory grinned. "I love you, and hope you love me…" They held the note and Della walked back to the casket, smiling.

"Don't cry for me, Argentina…" Her voice went up and down, and a musical interlude echoed in the air as the crowd hummed. Della's mind drifted to an image of her father in heaven, and she smiled.

"Don't cry for me, Argentina!" The two sang. "The truth is, I never left you! All through my wild days! My mad existence. I kept my promise, don't keep your distance…" The two were face to face as Della looked away a bit.

"Have I said too much?" She whispered quietly. "There's nothing more I could think of to say to you," A flutter of notes rang in the air as Rory smiled.

"But all you have to do, is look at me, to know that every word, is" He grasped her hand and they threw their hands in the air together.

"True!" They sang, and the orchestra notes sang in the background, and Della smiled at Rory, facing the coffin and paying her respects to her dad for the last time.

Rory wrapped his arm around her waist and they sat back down together, as Della cried on his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Act 5: Scene 3**_

It was after school, and Ethan and his friends were at the theater. Erica huffed, crossing her arms as she stood in the spotlight that shone on the empty stage. She groaned, throwing her script to the ground.

"This is useless." She said in frustration, pointing to Rory, who stood beside her. He held a script as well, and his face was bewildered. "I can't perform with him. We have no chemistry, and his goofy grin is distracting me." Rory frowned a bit.

"Should I take that as a compliment…?" He questioned cluelessly. Sarah moaned quietly, rubbing her head as Della shot daggers at Erica, who just flashed her fangs in return. Ethan sighed as he picked up the megaphone and put it against his lips, his director's hat nestled on the brunette's head.

"Rory, take five." He said, and Rory just shrugged and walked down. Sarah looked at Ethan with a weird look and Ethan just sighed.

As much as he hated to admit it, Erica was right. Rory and Erica were great actors, but they had no chemistry at all. And Rory was always smiling, even through the really sad scenes. It was terrible without Benny, and the production was a big flop at the moment. He even had critics judge it negatively when Ethan had posted a summary on the theater website. Ethan had every right to worry; the fate of the theater was in his hands. On top of all that, his best friend was missing.

This musical season was harder than he thought it'd be.

"What gives, dork?" She snarled, insulting Ethan for the first time in a very long time - it threw Ethan off a bit. Ethan just ignored it as he sighed, his head hurting.

"Maybe we need to practice scene 7, okay?" He responded, a bit icier than he wanted. Erica heard the venom in his voice as she growled.

"Just because you are the director, Morgan, doesn't mean you have any right to talk to me that way." She growled, and Sarah snapped from the seat she was in.

"Just because Benny's gone, doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch, Erica!" She swore, and Erica fought back tears, quieting down. She mumbled an apology and Ethan nodded.

"It's alright, Erica. I understand. Just...don't do that anymore, alright?" He asked. Erica nodded and she picked up her script and looked at it, staring at it. It was supposed to be with Benny, and it made her sick.

"So in this scene, Janet is trying to make Brad remember her after he hit his head because of the battle with the musical monsters in her dreams." Erica nodded, hating how she would have to do this without Benny. Ethan noticed this and stood up, going onto the stage to join Erica with his own script. She cocked her eyebrow and Ethan shrugged.

"I just thought you needed a stage partner." He said, and Erica softly smiled. Rory threw his hands up in the air jokingly.

"Yeah, a better one, apparently." He joked, and everyone laughed, tension melting away as Erica blew Rory a kiss, which Rory happily caught. Della just rolled her eyes with a smile as Sarah looked at the script and then at the two teens on the stage.

"As co-director, I suppose it's my job to tell you all what to do," She said with a wink. "But as I read this scene, there is a lot of emotion in here. In this scene, we show Janet's worst fear; that Brad would never know her. And since she is in her dreamland, where the Musical Madman is trying to take her down, she is experiencing her nightmares." Sarah explained. She then clapped her hands excitedly. "So let that show, alright?" Ethan and Erica nodded.

"I made the script; I am sure I can act it out too." He said with a wink, and Sarah swooned. Erica just rolled her eyes as Della yelled "Action!"

Erica, getting into character now, went to Ethan's side, holding him close.

"Oh, Brad!" She cried out. "Please come back to me," A single tear ran down her cheek; it had seemed as if the performance was a lot more meaning than she'd show her friends.

"I'm sorry!" Ethan threw his hands up in the air as he looked away. "I don't remember you, okay? Just stop messing with my head!" He screamed, and Erica sniffed back tears; this was starting to act as her worst nightmare.

As she recited the lines, she thought of her own fear. If Benny didn't know her. Or trust her. Or both. It made Erica weak.

The musical magic washed over everyone as a song started to play in the background, and Erica had no choice but to sing.

"Midnight!" She sang, holding her notes as she stumbled a bit, making Ethan slightly concern. "Not a sound from the pavement! Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone…" Ethan frowned; Erica was suppose to cup her hand on his cheek at that lyric. Sarah must've noticed this too as Erica sniffed back tears, walking away from Ethan, feeling the song a little too much.

"In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet. And the wind begins to moan…" Ethan frowned as he walked speedily towards Erica, grabbing her waist and pulling her close. But with teary eyes, she pulled away as she sniffled.

"Memory!" She sang through tears. "A-All alone, in the moonlight." Her voice cracked as Rory leaned towards Della.

"She is really good at the emotional thing!" He chirped, and Della frowned. "Some part of me doesn't think this is an act…" She whispered, and Rory just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then…" The piano dipped to lower keys as Ethan frowned at Erica. Sarah took off her black framed reading glasses and frowned at her friend, who seemed to be crying a waterfall.

""I remember the time I knew what happiness was," She sniffed, wiping the tears quickly. "Let the memory, live again…" She marched to the front of the stage with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning!" She sang strongly, curling her hands in fists and bringing them forward strongly. Ethan was just really confused now, so he just stayed behind as he saw Erica singing with too much emotion. Was she thinking of Benny…?

"Someone mutters, and the streetlight gutters, and soon it will be morning!" She sang strongly, wiping more running tears as she slipped backwards slowly.

"Daylight," She sang softly. "I must wait for the sunrise! I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in…" She pictured Benny alone, and it made her cry.

"When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too. And a new day will begin!" She started to cry, collapsing onto her knees as she sobbed, the piano playing in the background. Ethan tried to calm her down but she broke free and just continued to sing.

"Burnt out ends of smoky days. The stale cold smell of morning," She sang through more tears, everyone's concern growing. "The streetlamp dies, another night is over! Another day is dawning!" She went onto her knees, this performance her own.

"Touch me!" She sang, crying. "It's so easy to leave me! All alone with my memory, of my days in the sun" Her voice was raspy with crying.

"If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is," She glared at the spotlight as she sobbed.

"Look, a new day," She whispered. "Has begun." Her voice went high with tears as she broke into tears, and ran out of the theater, crying as raindrops splattered in her beloved hometown.

A moment of silence in the old theater was, of course, broken by none other than Rory Keaner.

"What the hell happened?" Rory murmured. Della shrugged as Ethan groaned, throwing on his trenchcoat and running outside to find Erica.

* * *

 _ **Act 5: Scene 4**_

Ethan made it to the Whitechapel Gardens, finding himself there for yet another time that day. He checked his watch; it was merely 6:00 pm now. How could he miss this place? Of course this was where Erica would be…

Erica stood - to Ethan's opinion - like an angel, shining amongst the darkness of the rainy and dreary day. Ethan watched, mesmerized; so this is what every boy in WC High felt like when they saw Erica. Benny - and every boy in WC High - told Ethan that she was a goddess, and Ethan was finally seeing that.

She wrapped her wet hair over her shoulder as she looked up. All the rain - this was probably because of the musical magic that has washed over Whitechapel - stopped around Erica, and Ethan watched in awe as Erica lowered her head, a single tear running down her cheek. Music rang like bells in the background as Erica began to sing.

"There was a time, when men were kind," She sang in a soft soprano voice. "When their voices were soft," The words came out as a hushed whisper, but Ethan heard them loud and clear.

"And their words were inviting," She sang. "There was a time, when love was blind" She turned away, facing the rain that wasn't raining on her.

"And the world was a song." She paused and smiled, thinking of the happy times with Benny, before the supernatural cursed them with Daniella's - and Monica's - existence.

"And the song was exciting." Ethan watched her smile dampen.

"There was a time, it all went...wrong…" She held the note as an orchestra played, the occasional people - walking with umbrellas over their heads, probably heading to somewhere more important that Erica's impromptu performance - hummed unknowingly, cursed with the musical magic. Ethan found himself humming as well; he was pretty sure there was a duet on Glee for this song...

"I dreamed, a dream, in time gone by," Erica held the note strongly, closing her eyes as she circled around the stone tiles beneath her. "When hope was high and life worth living," She smiled fondly to herself.

"I dreamed a dream that love, would never die!" She sang with a small smile, making Ethan smile as well. "I dreamed that God, would be forgiving," She remembered all the times when Benny would help her through rough times when the supernatural - or high school - chaos of Whitechapel got to her.

He was always there for her, she realized.

"Then I was young and unafraid!" She sang softly. "And dreams were made and used and wasted," She closed her eyes, picturing a better world - with Benny of course.

"There was no ransom to be paid!" The note was high and strong and sweet. "No song unsung, no wine untasted," Ethan smiled as he stepped in, the rain around him stopping as well as he stood beside Erica.

"But the tigers come at night," He sang. Erica smiled. "But the tigers come at night!" She harmonized. The two went face to face and sang together.

"With their voices soft as thunder!" They sang together. Ethan smiled. "As they tear your hope apart," Erica smiled. "As they turn you hope! Apart," She sang back. Ethan and Erica linked hands, and they shone amongst the gloomy day.

"As they turn you dreams, to shaaaame!" They held the note long and strongly, heaving a breath as Erica told Ethan a story in song.

"He slept a summer, by my side!" She sang happily, remembering Benny. "He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride!" Ethan remembered how Benny disappeared with Daniella and sighed.

"But he was gone when autumn came…" He sang with her, and Erica sighed.

"And still I dream he'll come to me!" She sang strongly. Ethan smiled. "That we may live the years together!" He sang, and Erica hugged him tightly.

"But there are dreams that cannot be!" She sang strongly. Ethan smiled sadly. "And there are storms we cannot weather!"

A short musical interlude filled the damp air as Ethan and Erica sang gracefully.

"I had a dream my life would be!" They sang strongly together. "So different from this hell I'm living! So different now, from what it seemed!" Their noses barely touched as they finished off in a scratchy and weak - but happy - voice.

"Now life has killed the dream...I dreamed…" They harmonized, and the song ended.

Both of them panting as rain fell on top of them again, soaking them as they laughed a bit. Ethan kissed Erica's cheek, and she blushed. Ethan smiled.

"I love you Erica." He said quietly, and Erica understood. "I love you too, Ethan." She responded, nodding, but pushing him back slightly. Another moment of silence, and Ethan laughed a bit.

"I never really realized it, since you were dating Benny, but I realize how hot you are." Erica giggled. "Great! Now you're like every other boy in WC High." Ethan just chuckled, and linked Erica's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll get him back. I promise." Erica sniffed back tears as she smiled, not responding. Ethan just nodded.

"Let's get back to rehearsals, _Janet._ " He joked. Erica nodded happily, and the two friends walked back to the Whitechapel Theater, the rain slowly stopping and a light rainbow floating in the sky behind them.

* * *

 **A/N- A bit shorter, but I liked it. Did you?**

 **Next chapter, we see Benny's whereabouts? Who knows. I guess you'll have to find out, huh? Jokes!**

 **But drop a review, and have a good...memory…? [I need to work on those things :P]**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	6. Act 6: Benny's Shop Of Horrors

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Starring MBAV 2!**

 **Yup! I am writing these pretty fast, y'know? You may not know, actually. Jokes! Because of course, I am writing this probably weeks before actually posting it, just to get ready. It's kind of like when I wrote Holiday Friends, because I wrote it earlier so I can get posts fast. I do hope you like the chapters though! I am sure that Future TOBN has a bunch of feedback, so thanks :)**

 **Last chapter was quite emotional. I really liked how it ended up. We had some Ethan/Erica friendship feels, and what not, so I hoped you liked that! Because I sure did. The gang is coping with Benny being gone, but where was he, anyway?**

 **You're gonna find out in this chapter!**

 **But first, onto some shoutouts…**

 **MBAV fan66- Glad you found it emotional! I try my best, y'know? Jokes! I hope you are right about that, fanfic buddy! Benny and Erica's happiness depends on it! Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **Mbavrocks12- Ethica is one of my favorite pairings, to be honest. I think they are cute! And I am sure you are right! Us fangirls can lock Daniella and Monica up! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, my friends! The title is a little spin-off of the musical 'Little Shop Of Horrors', and I seriously thought it was appropriate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I do own the OCs though, like Daniella and Janet. And I don't own the musical songs, but I sure own the plot! So I guess we're even ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! Drop a review, and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 6: Benny's Shop Of Horrors

* * *

 _ **Act 6: Scene 1**_

Benny woke up to a slap top the face, panting as he took a sharp intake of breath.

As he blinked, he was met with a fuzzy gray background with shadowy figures looming above him. He shook his head to rid the blurred lines, and he watched as the world slowly got into focus. He groaned a bit.

The room was metal and steel, like a container of some sorts. It felt as if Benny was stuck in a steel box. There were no chains on his ankles or wrists, which kind of surprised him; he wasn't at home, and he couldn't remember anything - doesn't that mean he was kidnapped?

Benny wasn't that naive, despite having no memories at all.

He could hardly remember anything about where he was or who took him - even what happened. All he could remember is how Daniella "played" with him in the hallways, and he vaguely remember the conversation he had with Ethan. It was pretty deep, wasn't it? He wouldn't know.

Daniella came along as well. He remembered frustration. He was supposed to stake her, right? Things were a bit more blurrier from there, aside from the fuzzy memories of phantoms, opera, and a shining pair of blue eyes.

That was pretty much it though, and that worried Benny a lot. He also had a cut on his cheek; how on _earth_ did that happen?

"Wake up, you pathetic and overdramatic moron." A thick, accented voice echoed in Benny's ears. He looked up, blinking once again, and saw a streak of velvet red. He gasped, stumbling back against the cold walls.

"M-Monica?" He stammered. "What are you doing here?!" He then paused, realizing how stupid he must sound. Another voice spoke aloud.

"Wow. You are as dumb as your blonde friend. Don't you know about the musical magic that washed upon this town? You're lucky I'm not hungry." The voice spoke. Benny whipped his head towards the voice, and shock returned.

"Jesse?!" He questioned in shock. Jesse checked his nails, bored. "The one and only," He retorted, and Benny just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Jesse just smiled, winking with fangs in his mouth.

"Surprised, Weir?" He said with a laugh. "I don't see how you didn't know. I mean, shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Benny just growled, earning a hiss from Jesse. Monica pulled him back with a stern, but seductive, smile.

"Now sweetie, I need you to calm down." She then winked at Benny. "You can eat him later." Benny gagged visibly.

" _Sweetie?!_ " He asked squeakily. "You disgust me."

A high pitched laugh entered the room as Benny saw the skinny figure of Daniella in the shadows. He gritted his teeth.

"You son of a bitch!" He growled, jumping up as he surged forward towards the velvet dressed vampire. She just smirked as her mother sent a bolt of energy through Benny's body. He roared in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the pain burn through his bones. Monica stood behind Benny's shaking body as she blew a groan.

"Pathetic," She rolled out, dragging Benny into the corner. Benny shivered as Jesse kicked him in the ribs for extra measure. He gasped in pain as Daniella giggled like a schoolgirl, getting a sharp dagger and running it down Benny's cheek with the tip of the blade, scratching it against its cheek a bit. Benny winced as the cut opened and blood spilled. Jesse and Daniella's eyes glowed yellow, but Monica stopped them.

"You vampires are relentless." She sneered, and Jesse just rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that why you love me?" He flirted, and Monica just blushed. Daniella and Benny gagged.

"Not now." They said in unison, and Daniella flashed a smile at Benny.

"We must be a match in heaven because we think the same thing-" Benny gave her the hand.

"Girl, you saw your mom and her...boyfriend." He drew out carefully. "If we are going anywhere - which we aren't - let's not take that road." Jesse rolled his eyes as Monica just scoffed. Benny smirked.

"Besides, Jesse is, like, a million years old, and still a teen. Monica is like, twice your age." He retorted. Monica scoffed as Jesse sighed. Daniella cupped her hand around Benny's cheek.

"A feisty one. Just like me." She said, drawing each word with a breath. Benny shivered.

"Why am I here?!" He demanded. Monica smiled as Jesse grinned.

"You are the only spellmaster who can stop our plan, silly goose." Daniella purred. Jesse hissed.

"Don't let it get to your head." He added, and Benny sneered.

"So what are you going to do to me?!" He asked bravely, kind of scared to hear the answer. Monica just smiled as she snapped her fingers, a flicker of a spark fluttering over her fingers.

"We are going to make sure you can't defeat us," She smiled as a string of guitar chords sounded in the air.

"All you need is a little...influence." She said with a wink, and Jesse smiled, popping up a leather jacket and sunglasses as Daniella and Monica twirled around, their dresses turning a matching pink pilot dress. Jesse winked.

"When I was young and just a bad little kid," Jesse did an Elvis move as the guitar strummed again.

"My momma noticed funny things I did," His voice was low and he made a fake gun with his hands, shooting at a frightened Benny; things were starting to pop into his mind. He stared at Monica, whose eyes just glowed red. Benny shuddered as Cyber-Dontist and its memory appeared in his mind.

"Like shooting puppies with a BB gun." He laughed as Benny imagined the fearful image.

"You wouldn't!" He shivered; Monica's magic was working. Fear was being placed in his mind. He knew the song. He hated it so much…

"I'd poison guppies and when I was done," He smiled. "I'd find a pussy cat and bash his head," He pounded his fist in his hand and smiled.

"That's when my momma said," Monica and Daniella's hands were on their hips as they shimmied and shaked to the vintage-sounding song.

"What did he say?" The sang in unison, smiling as Monica wiggled her fingers, releasing sparks. Jesse grinned as Benny's face flashed with fear.

"You'll find a way, to make your natural tendencies pay!" He grinned, sliding on the ground with his knees, smiling.

"You'll be a dentist!" He cheered, smirking at Benny's terrified expression.

"A dentist!" Monica and Daniella echoed. Benny wanted to crawl into a corner and cry; it seems as if he didn't quite got rid of his fear of dentists that easily.

Or it maybe that Monica was probably doing something to him.

"You have a talent of causing things pain!" He winked, and Monica pressed her back against the wall in an overly sexily way.

"Pain," She breathed out. Benny gasped as a surge of pain shot through his body, and Daniella just cackled.

"Son be a dentist," Jesse sang.

"Son be a dentist," Daniella sang in a lower note. Jesse grinned.

"People will pay you to be humane!" Jesse growled out, flashing his fangs towards Benny, who shuddered at the vampire's words.

"Humane!" Daniella added, cackling an evil laugh once more.

"You're temperament's wrong for the priesthood," He sang happily, folding his hands with an evil grin. "And teaching would suit you still less!" He sang, moves smooth and fast. Jesse smiled wickedly at Benny.

"Son be a dentist," His voice went up and down like someone from the 60's. "you'll be a success!" He sang, closing his eyes as Daniella and Monica showed up in matching pink pilot dresses, smiling evilly at a frightened Benny, curled up in the corner, images of terrifying bloody teeth shining in his mind - thanks to Daniella.

"Here is the folks, the leader of the plaque!" Monica said, voice high. Daniella cackled.

"Watch him suck up that gas, oh my God!" Daniella, fluttered her hand in front of her face, eyes rolling back that sent shivers down Benny's spine.

"He is a dentist, and he'll never ever be any good." Monica sang, waving her finger all around. Daniella smiled as she cupped Benny's cheek, staring into his teary eyes before slapping him, leaving a bright red mark that would probably turn into a bruise.

"Who wants their teeth done by the Marquis De Sade?" She said with a smirk, pushing the frightened Benny back down onto the ground.

"Oh that hurts, wait, I'm not numb!" Monica mocked, the back of her hand on her forehead. Jesse grinned, shrugging as he pulled out a random toothbrush, drenched in what seemed to be blood. Benny gasped, the scar on his forehead burning a bit, and the terrible images in his mind, burning even more.

"Eh, shut up, open wide, here I come!" Jesse roared, sliding on the ground and throwing the bloody toothbrush at Benny, hearing his cries and feeling the horror.

"I am your dentist!" Jesse sang!

"Goodness gracious!" Daniella piped up! Jesse nodded as he tapped to the beat, singing the song with an evil glare.

"And I enjoy the career that I picked!" He cheered, looking at Benny maniacally. Daniella and Monica sang "Love it," as Benny curled himself into a ball.

"I-IIIIII!" Jesse held the note, making Benny cover his ears; he heard something more horrific, thanks to Monica's magic.

"S-Stop." He mumbled. Jesse grinned.

"I am your dentist!"

"Fitting braces!" Monica added.

"And I get off on the pain I inflict!"

' _Just like him.'_ Benny managed to think, amongst the swarm of thoughts that horrified him since his childhood years.

"You really love it," Daniella slurred out, smiling at Benny, who gulped loudly. Daniella smiled at that, and Jesse continued.

"I thrilled when I drill a bicuspid," Jesse grinned. "It's swell, though they tell me I'm maladjusted…" Daniella and Monica hummed as Monica secretly sent more magic through Benny, who gasped.

"And though it may 'cause my patients distress, somewhere," He sighed. "somewhere in heaven above me. I know that my momma's proud of me!" He sang, as Benny thought otherwise.

"Oh, momma…" He mumbled. He then smiled.

"'Cause I am a dentist!" He grinned and snapped. "And a success." He glared at Benny, who was beyond terrified now.

"Say 'ahh'!" He said evilly. Being forced to, Benny stammered through the word.

"A-A hh." He stuttered. Jesse grinned.

"Say ahh!" He screamed even louder.

"AHH!" Benny screamed, horrified. Jesse smiled, satisfied as Monica, Daniella and Jesse sang the last words.

"Now spit." They sang, slamming the door, leaving Benny alone to cry.

* * *

 _ **Act 6: Scene 2**_

Rory and Della wandered around the old theater, looking around. Rory peeked behind the curtains as Della looked under the desk.

"I can't believe Ethan lost his phone and sent _us_ to look for it." Rory pouted. Della smirked to herself.

"To his defensive, he had said that he and Sarah had a little 'Phantom Of The Opera' moment, and he was a bit...busy." She said slowly, and Rory shuddered at the thought. "Plus, we are also here to clean it, because we have to do our part before everyone starts coming in. We don't want any cobwebs." She said, dusting off a few things. Rory nodded, sighing.

A small piano noise was heard throughout the whole auditorium, and it startled Della and Rory a bit. They turned around, and heard a soft, broken voice.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss," it murmured. "Every morning you greet me," The voice sang quietly, stammering and stutter. It was tired and sad, and Rory frowned.

"That sounds like - " Della narrowed her eyes.

" - Benny." She finished off, and the two forgot all about Ethan's phone as they began to search the theater for something.

"Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet, me." It sang quietly, a loud sob in the middle of the words. Rory and Della exchanged looks; if that was Benny... _why_ …?

"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow," The voice sang from the musical 'Sound Of Music'. "Bloom and grow forever…" It paused, then picked up again.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my hometown forever." Rory almost cried at the song, and Della looked at him quizzically.

"What?" He asked. "It's an emotional song."

"Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow, forever." The voice cried out.

"I think this is it!" Della whispered, and they saw a trap door on the wall.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss," The voice sang.

They managed to pry open the door, and saw Benny, broken up and beaten in a corner of a steel room. Della covered her mouth, and Rory gasped.

"Bless...my homeland...f-forever…" Benny sang, crying once more as Rory and Della exchanged looks; what had happened to Benny?

* * *

 **A/N- A bit shorter, but I hoped you liked it :)**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading! Until next Friday!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	7. Act 7: No One Is Alone

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Starring MBAV 2!**

 **Did you like the last chapter? I really hope you did! Because I did! Jokes! Recap on the last chapter; Jesse, Monica, and Daniella were torturing Benny with plaguing memories of dentists, with the song 'Dentist', and Rory and Della ended up finding Benny while he was singing 'Edelweiss'! But is that the end to the torture Benny had experienced? You only know one thing: songs will be sung, and feelings will be...um...felt. Damn, I need to make these more interesting…**

 **But hey! We are at the seventh chapter! Seven is a lucky number, I hope you know. I mean, that is what I heard, am I right? Three more chapters to go! I can actually do this :) At this rate, this story should be finished by November 6th, ish? I can't verify. But this is a good speed. We are doing well :)**

 **Shoutouts to these lovely reviewers,**

 **Mbavrocks12- Aw! Thank you! I am glad you loved it so much. It is so rewarding when you work really hard on something, and it turns out that people actually like it! I love that feeling so damn much! Jokes! Anyway, I hope Benny carries on! Will he? Will he not? Not without a fight, that's for sure :) Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- I know how you feel! I have the power to just kill them off. I totally should. Buuut...what is the fun in that, am I right? Jokes! Anyway, yes. Burn them all! And how'd you guess about therapy? You have no idea about what is going to happen with therapy. Us fangirls should supply some TLC! That is a great idea! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **Anyway, drop a review, and make sure you sing along if you know the songs! A musical story is a musical story, after all :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I do own the plot, and Monica and Daniella. I don't own these marvelous broadway songs - those rights go to the singers and the songwriters.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Chapter 7: No One Is Alone

* * *

 _ **Act 7: Scene 1**_

"He's gone," Daniella murmured. Monica's eyes flared with rage as Jesse hissed at the litter of broken strings that once held Benny hostage.

"How could he have just...escaped? This room is steel." Jesse pointed out, looking at Monica with eyes of confusion. Daniella scoffed.

"We are in the theater." She prompted, "Who else would be in the theater on a daily basis aside from us?" Monica slammed her papers on the ground, and Daniella winced at her fury.

"It was them," She whispered, "They took him."

Silence crept into the steel room, and Daniella frowned.

"Is the plan still in tact?" Daniella asked. Jesse nodded, and Monica did as well, smiling as a shadowed figure leered at the edge of the shadows.

"We just need to make sure this musical is packed with at least 219 people. There were 219 tickets - were they sold?"

The shadowed figure walked out, and Jesse's mouth gaped - of course he recognized her, she was in the drama club. She was the teacher.

He didn't remember those sterling blue eyes, that usually belonged to his hypnotized victims.

"All 219 of them." Mrs. LOL said in a monotone voice, and Monica cackled, the laugh booming with the thunder and lightning.

* * *

 _ **Act 7: Scene 2**_

Ethan, Sarah and Erica bolted into the old Whitechapel theater, their footsteps echoing the whole auditorium. Ethan looked around and winced - they need to clean up this place as soon as they could.

But right now, the theater isn't what has to be fixed - it was his best friend.

When Rory and Della broke Benny out of the torture chamber he was in, Ethan couldn't have been more happier. His best friend was okay. And now it was time for answers.

On the stage was a shivering Benny, whose face was deepened with cuts and bruises. He was so scared, and so terrified - he wished he could do something about it.

"B-Benny." Erica whispered, being the first to say something to the shivering spellmaster. Rory and Della looked down at Benny, who was sitting on a chair, a towel wrapped around him to keep him a bit warm. Benny avoided her glance, and flinched at her touch. Erica winced at the action, and Benny's voice was fragile.

"D-Don't." He whispered, "P-Please."

Erica's defensive wall broke down, and she broke down in tears, letting Sarah take care of her. Ethan tried to remain calm as he demanded answers.

"Benny, please tell me what happened." He said slowly. Tears were streaming down his bruised face as music started to play. Benny stood up, and circled away from his friends, the musical mayhem not bothering to stop for anything - damn you, Monica.

"Benny, calm down. It's all okay. You're okay." Sarah whispered, but Benny shook his head, not being able to see anything through the fear and tears in her eyes.

"Close every door to me." Benny sang slowly, walking away from his friends. "Hide all the world from me. Bar all the windows, and shut out the light!" Benny sang strongly, walking away from his friends, and up the stage stairs towards the place that they controlled the lights from. Erica's eyes widened in horror - what was Benny doing?

"Benny?!" She shrieked, but the creepy organ music played on.

"Do what you want with me," Benny whimpered. "Hate me and laugh at me." He didn't look back as his fear-soaked mind told him to keep walking. All the way to the end.

"He's going to jump!" Ethan yelled in realization. Sarah posed to speed up to him, but Della explained that the wind would probably knock Benny down anyway. Sarah nodded, and they climbed up the ladder, Ethan first, before Benny could do something that he regretted.

"Darken my daytime, and torture my night!" Benny sighed, whispering a spell and shooting it at the ladder, making it snap in half as everyone below Ethan started to fall.

He was so close…

Ethan jumped off the ladder, and grasped onto the edge of the hanging platform, watching a slow moving Benny, making his way to death.

"Benny! Stop it right now!" Ethan yelled. Benny's eyes were a duller green when he stared at Ethan, not bothering to smile as he blasted yet another spell at his feet, and Ethan jumped back. The hanging platform wiggled, unstable, and Benny let himself stumble.

"If my life were important, I, would ask - will I live or die? But I know the answers, lie far from this world!" Benny sang the words like he meant them, and it scared Ethan so much.

"Close every door to me, keep those I love from me," Erica heard the words from down below, and cried. "Children of Israel are never alone!"

"Israel?" Rory whispered. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Joseph And His Amazing, Technicolor Dreamcoat." She explained, and Rory nodded.

"For I shall find, my own peace of mind, for I have been promised, a land of my own!" Benny sang, his voice strong and heavy.

An instrumental piano played on, and every step that Ethan tried to take, Benny would use a spell to bounce it back.

Sarah, Della, Erica and Rory started to sing uncertain 'la's', like a choir, and Benny hid his face from his friends.

"Just give me a number, instead of my name, forget all about me, and let me decay!" Benny sang, and Ethan shook his head, trying to remember the Benny he had been friends with.

"I do not matter," He reassured, stepping towards the edge. "I'm only one person. Destroy me completely, then throw me away!" Benny sang, and Ethan gasped as Benny took one more step towards the edge, fear blurring his sense of mind.

"If my life were important, I, would ask, will I live or die! But I know the answers lie far from this world…" He stepped off the platform, and Ethan tried to catch him -

"Erica!" Ethan shrieked.

Erica ended up catching Benny, who seemed stunned, but started to cry, his words sung through tears.

"C-Close every door to me," Benny whispered.

"No." Erica whispered back.

"Keep those I love from me." He ignored Erica.

"Please!" She sang in the middle of her words, and Benny shook her off.

"Children of Israel, are never alone!" Erica cried, and Benny walked away from all of them, all the way to the door of the theater.

"For we know we shall find! Our own piece of mind!" The piano softened, and Benny looked at his friends with fearful eyes.

"For we have been promised," He sang loudly. "A land of our own!" He sang strongly, holding the note as he ran out of the theater, slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

 _ **Act 7: Scene 3**_

They found Benny in the parks, shivering in fear and since it was quite cold in general. Ethan held Sarah closely, a slight part of him feeling quite scared for the spellmaster. He was his best friend after all, so he had every reason to be worried -

"He's okay," Sarah mumbled, "He's always okay."

Ethan shook his head slightly, but murmured an 'okay' anyway, and it made Sarah slightly more better than she had been feeling before.

Rory and Della huddled close to each other, feeling the autumn wind brushing past them. It was cold for many reasons outside, and the only thing that they had was each other.

Erica stood alone in the middle of the two couples, wrapping her jacket around her a bit more, as she finally was able to see the outline of Benny's shadow at her feet. She looked up, and saw her spellmaster.

"Benny," She whispered his name again, and it sounded foreign on her tongue. Benny had years in his eyes, and he couldn't stop crying.

"I-In the halls…" He said quietly, before breaking down again. Rory frowned.

"Who? What? Who or what was in the halls?" He rambled, and Ethan pieced it together very slowly, remembering every little thing that Benny had told him.

"Daniella...and when you said that 'she' used you." He announced, and Erica's eyes flared with a yellow rage, absolutely angry.

"She _raped_ you?!" She screamed in anger, "And you never told me?! We could've done something, Benjamin! We could've been alright!"

Benny cried on and on, and Sarah stroked his back. Tears were streaming down Erica's eyes, and Della held on to her.

"F-Fear." Benny managed to say. "T-They placed fear." Della nodded as she leaned a bit more closer towards Benny, frowning a bit.

"Fear. They placed fear...in your mind?" Benny was seeing different things, and a soft piano tune played in the autumn wind. Ethan could hear it, and the people - the extras of their real life play - started to hum unknowingly behind them.

"I want my mother." He wailed, his mind stirring with his fears and insecurities, and started to cry once again.

"Mother cannot guide you," Erica blurted out in song. "Now you're on you're own." She looked confusingly at everyone else, sitting beside Benny, eyes widened in some kind of horror. She was singing...singing….this was a part of it. The musical chaos.

She got herself back in order, and began to sing again, cradling Benny in her arms tightly, feeling him shivering like a cat in water.

"Only me beside you, still, you're not alone!" Erica stroked his hair, and the fear began to blur in Benny's mind, and memories reeled.

"No one is alone," She sang, "truly. No one is alone…" Sarah sat beside Erica, who was with Benny in the middle, on his right side.. The bench seemed to be a bit longer, like it could fit all six of them. Oh, the musical magic…

"Sometimes people leave you, halfway through the wood" Sarah sung to Benny, wrapping her arms around the spellmaster tightly. Erica smiled, running her fingers in his hair.

"Others may deceive you! You decide what's good." They harmonized, and Erica and Sarah smiled at each other, finding their friendship in a quiet duet.

"You decide alone," Sarah sang. Erica held up her index finger, as Benny wiped the tears.

"But no one is alone…" Erica added. Strings of violin crept into the autumn atmosphere as Benny rose his head a bit.

"I wish - " He blurted out, not wanting to say anything, but forced to by song.

"I know." Erica said, trying to figure out if it was just the song talking, or maybe the fact that Benny needed a bit of help at the moment. Either way, she sang anyway - not like she had a choice anyway…

Della sat down beside Sarah, and smiled at Benny, leaning forward to see Benny's tear-stricken face. She smiled calmly.

"Mother isn't here now," Ethan sat down on the other side of Benny, and smiled at his best friend, hoping to sing some words of wisdom to his best friend as well.

"Wrong things, right things," He sang in between, and Rory sat down beside him, not being able to control himself, but not really caring much.

"Who knows what she'd say?" Sarah asked, and Benny frowned.

"Who can say what's true?" Rory sang, and Erica smiled at her fellow blonde vampire, smiling a bit to herself with a small smile, remembering her dad through the song.

"Nothing's quite so clear now-" Della sang.

"Do things, fight things," Ethan sang in between once again, like the baker in 'Into The Woods', one of those musicals that lingered _way_ to long…

"Feel you've lost your way?" The girls sang in harmony, and Rory and Ethan smiled.

"You decide, but," They all squeezed together to warm Benny up, the fear in his mind peeling away as Benny's breaths went a bit more slower.

"You are not alone," They all sang.

"Believe me, no one is alone," Erica sang, then with a smile, Ethan responded.

"No one is alone, believe me," Ethan sang over top of Erica's words, and Erica smiled at Ethan with the kindest smile that she could ever give anyone.

"Truly," She sang. Ethan smiled.

"Truly." He sang back, and a spiral of notes sprinkled around them, as Rory and Della began to sing as well.

"You move just a finger," The two sang. "Say the slightest word! Something's bound to linger," Sarah smiled at all of them, focusing her eyes on Benny, who was remembering all the not-so-fearful things in the world...perhaps erasing the memories placed in his mind…

"Be heard!" The three sang, and smiled as Benny managed a shaky grin as well.

"No one acts alone," Erica sang to Benny, and he nodded.

"Careful," He whispered hesitantly. Ethan sighed.

"No one is alone." He corrected, and Benny just nodded, the words echoing in his mind as his friends reassured him the positive outlook on the world.

"People make mistakes!" All of them sang.

"Fathers!" Rory and Ethan sung to Benny.

"Mothers!" Erica, Della and Sarah sang back.

"People make mistakes." They all joined in once again, smiling reassuringly at Benny, counselling him with a wide grin.

"Holding to their own…" Erica sang softly. Ethan held Benny's hand, and as he looked up, Ethan smiled at Benny once more.

"Thinking they're alone…" He sang, his jazzy voice echoing Benny's ears. The music paced up faster, and Erica smiled.

"Honor their mistakes!" She sang.

"Fight for their mistakes!" Rory sang, overlapping Erica. Sarah smiled.

"Everybody makes-" The three vampires, and Della, smiled at Benny, snuggling close to him. He felt warmer than he did before…

"One another's terrible mistakes!" They harmonized, the boys going lower as the girls went higher, and Benny grinned at their singing ability.

"Witches can be right," Erica sang, definitely not thinking about Monica, or even Daniella.

"Giants can be good," Rory added, frowning at the logic.

"You decide what's right," Ethan sang, happily holding Sarah's hand from across Benny's lap.

"You decide what's good." Sarah reassured, and Della smiled.

"Just remember…" Ethan echoed Della with the same words, and everyone started to stand up, the music and magic controlling them, a bit startled as they stood. Benny stood up last.

"Someone is on your side!" The girls sang.

"Our side!" Benny sang along.

"Our side!" Rory and Ethan ended up singing.

"Someone else is not." They all sang together. The piano interlude lingered in the air, and they resumed singing after a few seconds.

"While we're seeing our side!"

"Our side!" Benny sang strongly. Ethan slung his arm around Benny's shoulder.

"Our side!" He sang, nodding.

"Maybe we forgot." They all harmonized beautifully.

"They are not alone; no one is alone." They all sang slowly, the music fading a bit as Erica and Benny held each other in embrace as everyone parted.

"Hard to see the light now," She sang in Benny's ears. Benny smiled.

"J-Just don't let it go." He chattered through the cool breeze., and Erica nodded.

"Things will come out right now, we can make it so!" The two sang together strongly, and Benny wrapped his arms around Erica, who was a bit smaller than him.

"Someone is on your side…" Ethan, Della, Sarah, and Rory sang behind them, and Benny and Erica joined them, linking hands.

"No one is alone…" They sang together lowly, wrapping the tearful spellmaster into a tight embrace, the autumn sun setting behind them.

* * *

 **A/N- A emotional roller coaster, am I right? I guess we are going have to see next chapter to see what happens next, am I right?**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	8. Act 8: The Last Midnight

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with chapter 8 of Starring MBAV 2!**

 **Chapter 7 was quite the woozy, huh? People were crying, villains and accomplices were being brought in a new light, and Benny is a bit more better than he was before, that's for sure! And tonight, we fast forward to the night we have all been waiting - the musical! Are you as excited as I am?**

 **There are two songs in this, and two chapters to go until the end! Turns out my math was wrong - no surprise there - and at this rate, this story should end** _ **November 13th**_ **(agh, there's a Friday 13th!). So that is probably when The Search For Happily Ever After should resume once again. My apologies :/**

 **But before we can get to that, let me give you some gratitude:**

 **MBAV fan66- I guess Jesse is really persistent with drama, huh? I wish I had that kind of dedication to that art :P And inspirational, fanfic buddy! Very inspiring! And I will keep doing that, my friend! That is what my writing is for, am I right? Thanks for reviewing as always, fanfic buddy! Much appreciated :)**

 **So with that, drop a review, and enjoy, my friends! You know I own nothing but the plot/any characters I added, right?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 8: The Last Midnight

* * *

 _ **Act 8: Scene 1**_

" _Eliminate him." Monica whispered. "A musical can't happen without him, and if we are at least going to steal everyone's souls, we might as well try and destroy the theater as well."_

 _Daniella scoffed. "Do we really want bored souls?"_

 _Jesse smirked, arms crossed as a trance-fixed Mrs. LOL nodded, staring at the picture of a student she had seen many times before, but this time, he looked like a demon._

" _Yes." She agreed to willingly, and Monica just cackled, staring at the sign on the top of the theater._

 _ **ONE NIGHT ONLY: THE MUSICAL OF MANY MUSICALS : AN ORIGINAL MUSICAL BY ETHAN MORGAN!**_

* * *

 _ **Act 8: Scene 2**_

It was opening night, and Ethan hadn't felt more nervous in his whole entire life. It was his play, and his story - not really his songs, but that was explainable, of course - that was going to be broadcasted to the whole world - well, Whitechapel at least, but still. Big deal.

The scene was starting up again, and it was the one where Janet reaches the part in her dream about school and studies. It was supposed to be a modern take on the scene in 'Grease', just without all the "hair" angels.

' _If anything goes wrong,'_ Ethan thought, then wiped the thought out of his mind before he could jinx it or something. Why was he nervous? He wasn't going on the stage or anything.

' _Maybe it's because the fate of this theater rests on your shoulders,'_ he thought, _'and if you don't serve it proud, this theater falls and the next generation will never know Broadway unless they go to New York.'_

The thought made him shudder, and it seems like all his negative thoughts seemed to choose this time to start plaguing him. The thoughts made him pace around backstage, a nervous sweat dribbling down his neck.

' _What if a light falls? The tech guys may have missed something.'_ Ethan thought anxiously. _'What if they forget the lines because they are too complex? Or what if I made a mistake? What if the paintings in the fifth scene start crumbling down? I knew it, it wasn't a good idea to leave them hanging like that. And what if people don't like the ending? What if one of the actors get sick at the last minute? I don't know the lines. Benny doesn't have a good immune system. What if -'_ He stopped pacing at the last thought.

' _What if Monica crashes this musical?'_ He thought worryingly. _'Didn't she want something to do with this musical…?'_

Erica then goes on stage, the audience clapping. Ethan peered through the curtain on the left wing to see Erica, draped in a black hoodie and sweatpants, walk onto the stage. The lights flickered on around her, and Ethan smiled - he guessed that being the leader of the tech club was definitely worth its perks…

Rory had said he would be the "angel" who sings to Erica, since he was really begging for a role in that musical. Ethan had reluctantly agreed, but it turns out when you leave Rory to do something, he'll actually focus on doing it.

"Your story, sad to tell," Rory sang, the light shining at him, and Erica looking up.

"What the -" She mumbled, giving the audience a weirded face, and they actually _laughed_

[Ethan had never felt so happy in his life - it was wonderful]

"A teenage, ne'er do well." Rory stepped down the giant staircase - thank god that Sarah knew the prop people at their school, or they'd be screwed - and smiled at Erica, extending her hand. Reluctantly, she took it.

"Most mixed up, non-delinquent, on the block!" Rory sang strongly, and Erica just gave him a fake smile, and a secret finger behind her back. Ethan snickered - that was purely Erica, and it seemed to be working…

"Your future's so unclear now, what's left, of your career now," He cupped Erica's chin, and smiled, making Erica feel a little uncomfortable. The audience saw that, and Ethan smiled at their response.

He suddenly caught sight of the main critic - Garrick Jobs. He was the one who would write a review in the paper, and determine if the theater would stand or not. He was scared - the guy wasn't even showing a smile.

"Can't even, get a trade in, on your smile…" Rory sang, extending both hands as he stage-slapped Erica's face, making her tumble down the stairs. Since she was a vampire, it didn't hurt, which people found surprisingly remarkable.

"Ethan!" Sarah hissed in his Bluetooth headset. "We have a problem."

Ethan's eyes widened; he had called it, hadn't he?

He decided not to call anyone out on it as he started to pace to where Sarah was backstage, shaking his head. "I'm coming."

He rushed all the way as the school choir and orchestra started to play a melody.

" _La, la la la! La la la! La la laaaaa! La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!"_

"What is it?" Ethan asked when he found Sarah and Della, and when he looked down, he saw what the problem was.

Benny laid down in front of them, passed out, while Della was fanning his face.

"What happened?" Ethan whisper-yelled, throwing his headset aside as he kneeled beside his best friend. Sarah looked up.

"It was her," she whispered in a shocked voice, " _Mrs. LOL"_

"Beauty school dropout!" Rory's voice rang from the stage. "No graduation day, for you! Beauty school dropout!" On the stage, he went down to where Erica was and twirled around. Erica's face was kind of horrified, and the physical comedy was eating up the audience - Ethan swore he could hear the chuckle of Mr. Jobs…

"Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo! Well at least you could've taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up!" Erica gagged. "After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up!"

Erica covered her mouth, offended, and everyone laughed.

The perspective panned back to where Ethan and his friends were.

"Mrs. LOL?" Ethan asked incredulously, "Why would Mrs. LOL want to do this? She was the one who was egging me on about this. She would've made sure nothing would stopped me -"

"That's the point." Della whispered, watching as Benny stirred a bit, but not waking up. "Why would she egg this on? Why did it matter?" Sarah shook her head.

"That wasn't it. I think she's been tranced." Sarah whispered, and Della and Ethan stared at her. She shrugged.

"Her eyes were a neon blue, and her voice was slightly monotone. Plus, I know that she would never do something like this." She paused, "I trust her."

"Baby get moving!" Rory pushed Erica back down, and she threw her hands up in the air. The audience ate it up. The choir echoed Rory, and Rory smirked. "Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you proving?"

"What are you proving'?" The choir sung like angels.

"You've got the dream, but not the drive!" Rory's voice actually sounded angelic, now that Ethan thought about it.

"If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool," Erica's face was bewildered at this point, and Garrick Jobs actually smirked - if Ethan could see that, he'd fangirl or something.

"Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school," Erica scoffed.

"Beauty school dropout." She sang, but a bit in disbelief, throwing her hands and turning her back to face Rory. Rory nodded, fiddling with his white suit.

"Hanging around the corner store!" Rory sang. Erica's face softened.

"Beauty school, dropout?" She sang, unsurely now. She had to pose the fact of her character making a decision, and she saw the critic scribbling down notes with a quiet smirk - was that supposed to be good?

"It's about time you knew the score!" Rory sang loudly, his voice projected around the theater.'

"Well they couldn't teach you anything, you think you're such a looker," He shook his head disapprovingly as Erica stood there, dumbfounded, as he circled around her.

"But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!" The drums banged, and Erica's jaw dropped.

Going backstage, Ethan looked worryingly at his knocked out best friend, who had momentarily went conscious, just to groan and fall back unconscious again.

"What did she even do?" Ethan decided to ask. Della shrugged.

"Just went in here and smacked Benny in the forehead with some frying pan. I don't know why, but Benny was knocked out pretty quickly." She explained. Ethan's face paled. Benny started to blink his eyes a bit, biting his lip. They all ignored that significantly.

"I think Daniella did it," Sarah said. "Or maybe another vampire," She added again, "because you never know." Ethan's face was sweating.

"I knew it," he whispered, "Monica is coming."

A ding was heard from Sarah's phone, and she gasped when she read it.

"Guys? The text says 'we're coming for the finale'." She looked up from her phone and stared in fear at her friends.

"From Jesse." She breathed out, and Ethan's eyes widened.

"Baby don't sweat it! You're not cut out to hold a job! Better forget it - who wants their hair done by a slob?" Erica - or at least, Janet's - self confidence and/or cockiness was starting to drain.

"Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel," He grinned, "Wipe off the angel face and go back to high school." The choir sung heavenly, and Erica chewed some gum to show that she still had some confidence. Rory the angel saw right through it, and popped it with a smirk.

"Baby don't blow it." He smiled at his pun. "Don't put my good advice to shame! Baby you know it!" The choir hummed. "Even Dear Abby'd say the same!"

"Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta fly!" Rory sang, holding the note as he dashed up the white stairs.

"Gotta be going to that malt shop," Rory winked. "In, the, sky!"

"Beauty school dropout!" The choir sang as Rory disappeared in smoke slowly. The audience gasped, but Erica knew that it was from the help of Evelyn.

"Go back to high school…" Erica collapsed, crying as the audience burst into applause, even having Garrick Jobs at his feet. Erica smiled a bit through her tears, but kept the act.

"What the fuck happened?" Benny mumbled, and Ethan just worryingly looked at the clock - it could be anytime now.

* * *

 _ **Act 8: Scene 3**_

"Just wait for me, alright?" Erica screamed at the slightly dazed, but recovered, Benny. He had woke up with no memory of what had happened, but was completely fine. The accident was quite good for his character's role, and Sarah was currently getting Mrs. LOL de-tranced.

"I can't! I don't know you, I don't know me, I don't know where we are, _I just don't know!_ " Erica choked back sobs as she turned away. The audience was fixed on her, a spotlight following her.

Ethan watched in awe as Erica performed. She was trying to portray the fear that her character had when it came to her crush never noticing her, or even acknowledging her. That was the same feeling he had when he had met Sarah - that was mainly his fear. The fact no one would acknowledge his existence. It helped a lot when creating the character 'Janet'.

"Ethan, Mrs. LOL is okay, but I think there had been trouble with the security up front," Sarah buzzed through Ethan's headset.

Ethan nodded, about to answer when a wind blasted through the room as the audience gasped. Smoke entered the door, and Ethan was blasted off his feet. Della and Sarah were at the edge of the right wing of the stage, fear in their eyes as they were all transfixed at the three silhouettes at the door.

Ethan's mind raced - how could he cover this up? If something happened, someone would actually get sued, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be alive to pay that…

His eyes travelled to the costume rack, and saw tree costumes. His ideas clicked, and he looked at Sarah and Della from across the stage, still hidden by curtains.

"I have a plan," Ethan whispered through the headset, "and it is a pretty good one. We just need to blend in."

Ethan could hear Della's snort. "How?"

Ethan smiled, watching as Sarah super sped to the other side with Ethan, bringing Della along for the speed ride as well.

"What did 'Into The Woods' have that would be relevant to a witch?" Sarah saw the tree costumes, and Della smirked.

"The woods." She said with a smile.

"And how did we stop Monica?" Ethan added. Sarah smiled.

"Through song." She finished the thought.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Monica hissed, catching the eye of everyone as Daniella and Jesse stepped slowly behind her. Monica flicked her wrists, and leaves began busting through the walls magically. The audience was transfixed, thinking it was special effects.

Erica and Benny looked terrified - and they weren't even acting. Garrick noticed this, and frowned a bit - was it as it seemed?

He took it as a yes, and he oddly felt drowsy when Monica's glare burned through his skull. The boy behind her with sterling blue eyes had rather sharp teeth as well; he was holding a box. What was that?

"Guys?" Benny hissed. Ethan and Della came out with tree costumes, dancing slowly to the piano that the pianist was forced to play. Leaves scattered around Erica and Benny, and Sarah sped around in a circle, making them float - the tech guys looked pretty confused at this rate.

"Just play along," He hissed. Benny nodded, and Erica fatally placed a hand on her forehead.

"BRAD!" She screamed. Benny looked at her amongst the blur of leaves.

"GIRL-I-FORGOT-THE-NAME-OF!" Benny screamed, and the light humor, through what people thought was an action scene, was appreciated.

"Showtime," Benny heard Daniella sing, and Benny felt himself pull away from his consciousness. He felt Erica squeeze his hand, but he barely could - it was numb.

Monica began to sing as she flicked her wrist at a student, who flopped down, head resting on her chest as her soul flied all the way to the Cubile Animus that Jesse was holding. Fangs popped out, he took it with great glee.

Ethan saw this and gasped, keeping the act as he hauntingly danced as a tree. The audience seemed to be enjoying it - they must think it was fake.

' _Enjoy it,'_ Ethan thought sullenly. _'because you aren't about to get attack. Please think that.'_

"It's the last midnight!" Monica sung loudly, her opera voice echoing the theater. "It's the last wish." She glared at Benny, and grinned wickedly.

"It's the last midnight, soon it will be boom, SQUISH!" She roared, catching the attention of others. Ethan frowned - this was going to be harder than he thought.

He signalled Della to begin singing the remix, and she did with a smile, beginning to interspace 'Hairspray' into the the song.

"Without love!" She sung. "Life is like a season without summer, without love!" Ethan watched as Monica smirked - it wasn't affecting her. Why?

Monica smiled as she blasted Della off her feet, making her yelp and fall backwards, flying across the stage. Rory looked horrified, and he dashed to help his girlfriend up. People were starting to be a bit more confused now, as Ethan and his friends tried to convince everyone it was part of the play.

"Told a little lie!" Daniella sang like a demon, nicking Benny's chin as she super flashed away. Sarah stopped running for a while, feeling dizzier since she ran in a circle a bunch of times.

"Stole a little gold! Broke a little vow," Jesse smiled as he flashed his fangs at one of the audience members, making it seem as if it were an interactive adventure of some sort - the participant seemed amused. Ethan watched in awe as Garrick Jobs scribbled down notes - what was he thinking?

"Did you, have to get your prince?" Jesse pointed at Benny. "Had to get your _cow_!"

"Hey!" Benny interjected. Jesse shook his head as the audience laughed at the light humor in this very real action scene.

"Have to get your wish, doesn't matter how?" Monica smiled at Jesse.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now!" They harmonized, and Monica blasted a beam of light towards Erica and Benny. Benny thought fast and pulled Erica out of the way, the two panting as Ethan quickly deflected it with a mirror from backstage, before it could have broke the stage and the props.

People whooped and cheered at the "special effects", and Ethan was dumbfounded - how dumb were they? It was a frickin' _battle_. Not complaining though…

"It's the last midnight! It's the boom, SPLAT!" Monica cackled. "Nothing but a vast midnight! Everybody smashed _flat_!" She screamed, and people jumped in their seats. Ethan panicked - were they realizing it?

"Nothing we can do," Daniella sung like a pitched chipmunk, "is not exactly true," She super sped discreetly and grabbed Benny's neck. People gasped, and Erica looked horrified.

" _We can always give her the boy!"_ Daniella cackled, and Benny whimpered, blinking as Daniella threw him aside, throwing her hands up in the air - which reminded Ethan about Elsa's "rebellion" in _Frozen_...why was he thinking about that?

"No, of course what really matters is the blame!" Monica defended. "Somebody to blame!" Jesse grinned as he joined them.

"Fine, if it that's thing you enjoy, placing the blame, if it's the aim, give me the blame!" He roared, and the three went on the stage. The audience was merely transfixed, and Ethan could see glimpses of blue shining in all their eyes - Daniella and Jesse; they were manipulating everyone.

This was going to be harder than they thought.

"Just give me the boy!" Monica roared, pointing to Benny. Memories flowed back, and Benny was pulled back by his friends before he could give in.

"No!" They all sung, quite in sync, and the audience fell quiet. They were under the musical magic.

"No…?" Monica purred, and her hand wiggled in the air, red swirls of magic showering across the crowd as they all started to sing behind Monica.

"You're so nice!" Monica sang.

"Ba ba bum, ba ba bum…" The choir and the audience sang like frightened children. Ethan watched this in horror as they all crowded in a bunch, looking at Monica in fear. Jesse and Daniella stood near the right side of the stage, exchanging smirks.

"You're not good, you're not bad, you're just...nice." Monica sang like that evil witch. "I'm not good, I'm not bad, I'm just _right_!" She hissed, throwing her hands to face the hypnotized audience - Ethan hoped this wouldn't screw up anything.

"I'm the witch - you're the world!" Daniella approached her mother's side.

"I'm the hitch, I'm what no one believes -" Jesse joined in.

"I'm the Witch!" They all sang. "You're all liars and thieves like his father!" They pointed accusingly to Benny, and he was quite bewildered.

"Like his son will be too, oh why bother? You'll just do what you do!" Monica roared, and Monica just gave up, ready to start her soul feeding.

"It's the last, midnight! So goodbye all!" Daniella grinned.

"Coming at you fast, midnight -" Jesse cackled.

"Soon you'll see the sky fall!" He finished off. Monica pulled out a sack of what seemed to be beans and started throwing them. As soon as they made contact with the stage, they exploded into smoke, not damaging the stage, but scaring the gang.

"Here, you want a bean!" _Poof!_ "Have another bean!" _Poof!_ Ethan was terrified. "Beans were made for making you rich!" Monica cackled maniacally.

"Plant them and they soar!" _Poof_! "Here you want some more? Listen to to to the roar, giants by the score, oh well, you can blame another witch!"

Monica circled the gang, and Daniella and Jesse danced on the sides dreadfully. Monica's power built up and she sent a spark through Daniella. She looked at her daughter and grinned; Daniella smiled when she made contact with Benny, whom she pulled to the side. Benny screamed, and everyone couldn't do anything but watch in horror.

"It's the last midnight! It's the last verse! Now before it's past midnight, I'm giving you my last curse!" Daniella took hold of Benny's chin, and smiled as she felt the power coursing through her veins.

"I'm leaving you alone." She purred. "You can tend the garden , it's yours, separate and alone! Everybody down on all fours!" She screamed. She stared at Monica in the eye and roared as she let go of Benny, throwing him on the floor. Erica covered her mouth in horror as Daniella seemed to illuminate on the dark stage.

"Alright mother! When?!" She screamed. "Lost the beans again! Punish me the way you did then!" Monica smiled as Jesse joined in.

"Give me claws, and a hunch!" Monica blasted Jesse, and he screamed in pleasure as he grabbed Benny and let the spellcaster's excess magic flow into his body.

"Just away from this bunch!" Monica screamed, and Jesse threw Benny on the floor again, leaving him weaker than ever. Monica, Jesse and Daniella snapped their fingers, and Ethan saw sparks - was it possible that, thanks to Monica, _stole_ Benny's magic?

"And the gloom!" A blast of thunder as Monica sang.

"And the doom!" Lightning struck outside and Jesse screamed the lyrics. Daniella's eyes were focused on Benny, who was holding the hand she had touched. She smiled.

"And the boom!" The three faced the tranced crowd.

" _ **Crrrrruncccch!"**_ They screamed, and thunder crackled as they laughed, Ethan and his friends backed up against the back of the stage, watching in horror. Their cackles echoed in their ears, and Ethan watched as the notepad in Garrick Jobs' hand limply fell out. His eyes were glazed, and Ethan was praying that he wouldn't remember this and just keep it nice...his review had to be nice…

Jesse opened the Cubile Animus.

It was time to get the souls.

* * *

 **A/N- Ooh! Things are getting real, huh? I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I had a lot of fun - did you catch any hints in that piece?**

 **Next chapter is the battle? Are you ready?**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading as always - seeya next Friday!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	9. Act 9: Those Poor Unfortunate Souls

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Starring MBAV 2!**

 **The end of this story is coming - are you excited? I am, of course. This story is so fun writing, and as much as I hate ending stories, this was pretty hard to update y'know? But no joke, I loved writing this story as much as you guys loved reading it :)**

 **So recap - the musical has begun, and Mrs. LOL turned out to be hypnotized (she's all good now :P), but even with that revelation, things are still rough. Daniella, Monica and Jesse had returned to capture those "poor unfortunate souls" and they can't stop her the regular way? So what'll they do? You'll find out in this chapter!**

 **Shoutouts to my favorite…**

 **MBAV fan66- Ayyy, you got it! I am glad you were able to catch that little clue (I can't remember if I revealed it or not :P). And I am super glad you are excited for the rest of the story - Fridays are a bit better now, huh? Not like they weren't in the first place :P Anyway, thanks for the review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **So with that, drop a review, and enjoy as always! I do this for your entertainment :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, or its characters. I don't own the songs of course. But I do own Monica, Daniella, and this plot. Copyrighted :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 9: Those Poor Unfortunate Souls

* * *

 _ **Act 9: Scene 1**_

Benny saw blurred lines as he tried to focus his glare at Daniella, Monica and Jesse. The three were standing above all the tranced bodies, that were slumped down in their seats. They had stole his magic. There was no more in him, and Benny now knew what his grandma meant when she said that magic was basically the heart of a spellmaster…

"It is time!" Monica roared. "Time to gather the souls, restore my youth, and allow the 219 followers of Jesse Black to return once more!"

Jesse and Daniella cackled as Benny slumped against the floor even more. The whole scene was basically a white cloud, and unreadable fog, that he couldn't see through. Erica noticed his sluggish behavior, and she quickly picked him up.

"Let's get on with it, mother," Daniella grinned. "I have a mani-pedi at 8."

Monica smiled as she used her special magic to brew up one last musical spell - the one that she hoped would end the heroes for the rest of time.

"We need to do something." Ethan said. Sarah looked down.

"There's only one way to stop music, Ethan." Ethan looked at her, and Rory and Della seemed to know what they had to do. Ethan on the other hand, just looked at Sarah with a weird look.

"What?" Sarah sighed.

"We have to turn it off." She said slowly.

"I admit that in the past, I've been a nasty!" Monica danced a bit at the piano notes. "They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a _witch!_ " Monica leered, grinning as Jesse opened the Cubile Animus. Souls began to swirl around, and Jesse's fangs popped out at the sight of it.

"But you'll find out, nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented - seen the light - and made a switch! True?" Monica asked, and Daniella leaned against her mother like a drunk statue.

"Yeeeessss" She hissed, and Benny blinked widely at the voice.

"You are saying we have to kill her?" Ethan asked. "Don't you think that is a bit, well, rough?" Erica scoffed at the Seer's kind heart.

"You certainly didn't care about that last time." Ethan shrugged.

"We didn't kill her last time." He pointed out, and Erica just shrugged as well, worrying a bit more about Benny, than to Ethan, or Monica.

"And I fortunately know a little magic," Daniella laughed as she sent sparks at the gang, letting them all jump back in fear and surprise.

"It's a talent that I always have possessed," Daniella teased, and everyone knew it was a lie. Jesse decided to get some song and dance into his soul collecting, and he smiled at the gang with pearly white fangs.

"And here, lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf - " Monica laughed.

"Of the miserable!" Daniella placed a fatal hand on her forehead mockingly.

"Lonely, and depressed!" Jesse shook his head.

" _Pathetic!"_ He sung loudly, surprising everyone with his voice, that sounded like an opera one by all means. Ethan looked nervously at Jesse - he needed to think of something fast. They could kill Jesse and Daniella with a stake, but how about Monica? How can you kill someone that possess such great magic…

"Poor unfortunate souls!" Monica sang, gathering more souls for herself, regaining her youth very slowly. The greys in her hair were replaced with shiny, brown locks of hair, like her daughter's.

"In pain!" Daniella sang dramatically.

"In need!" Jesse added.

"This one longing to be thinner," Monica pointed at some blonde in the crowd. "That one wants to get the girl!" She lousily pointed at Benny, who could barely see with the tears of effort and strain rolling down his cheeks.

"And do I help them?" Monica asked. Jesse and Daniella cackled.

"Yes indeed!" They answered.

Ethan dashed to the left wing of the stage, and started searching the props. He finally found what he actually needed - wooden swords and some nets. He didn't know what the nets could be for, but they were the only weapons they had at the moment. The wooden swords. however…

"Those poor unfortunate souls!" Monica rolled her eyes as she threw a body against the wall.

"So sad," Daniella pouted, cupping her hands on Rory's chin. "so true!" She pushed him down, and he yelped, letting Della just help him up with a sneer - Daniella was pissing everyone off right now.

"They come flocking to my cauldron, crying 'Spells, Monica please!'!" Monica yelled, replacing the Little Mermaid villain with her own name. Jesse grinned, kissing her cheek.

"And do I help them? Yes I do…" He purred, and Monica laughed at his affection. Della gagged as Ethan came back with the weapons, dropping them on the floor for everyone to get. They picked up the weapons, and Rory twirled his wooden sword in his hand.

"M-Magic," Benny whispered hoarsely from the ground. "can't be taken back."

Ethan's eyes widened as Benny continued.

"I-I," A blast came from the back of the stage. "I need to get someone else's magic instead. I can't take back my own. G-Grandma told m-me" He started coughing, and Ethan swore he saw some blood. His eyes widened, and Erica looked at Ethan in fear. Ethan stood his ground - he had to kill Monica once and for all.

"Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price!" Monica glared at the gang, who stood their ground. They knew she was referring to her.

"And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em cross the coals!" She pointed her finger at them, and Ethan signaled them to all get out of the way. The music thumped up and down, and Monica just growled.

"Yes, I've had the odd complaint," She laughed again. "but on the whole I've been a saint!"

"To those poor unfortunate souls!" The music drowned away her cackles, and the fight had begun in the small instrumental section, that would usually be when Ursula tells Ariel about her bargain with her.

Daniella used her magic to summon a few warriors made of magic, that fought against Della, Sarah and Rory, and ran away to fight Erica. They swung their swords in their hands, and Della sliced a head off, letting the pixie dust just fly all over the place. She smirked. Monica looked a bit worried, but shook it off, reminding herself of her power.

Daniella and Erica battled it up on the stage, and Daniella pinned Erica on a wall, her magic enhancing her vampire powers.

"I'm not asking for much...only," Daniella grinned. " _your voice!_ "

Erica looked at Della incredulously. "My voice? If I give away my voice, how will I ever -"

It sounded like what Ursula asked from Ariel, what Daniella was asking. Daniella knew what she was asking for though - her mother has her youth, and that Jesse guy has his followers; the least she can do is have a little circled Erica.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" Daniella teased, and Erica just growled, hissing.

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who gossips is a bore!" Daniella cackled once more, carressing Erica's cheek - Erica growled again.

"Yes , on land, it's much preferred," Daniella sang strongly. Erica gripped her wooden sword behind her back. "for ladies not to say a word, and after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?!"

Erica then turned the tables on Daniella as she plunged the stake in Daniella's chest by surprise. Daniella shrieked, yelling out in utter pain. "COME ON!"

She turned to ashes at last, and Erica smiled. "About time…"

"They're not all that impressed with conversation," Jesse sang to Sarah, who had left Rory and Della to deal with the "shadowhunters" before Jesse could hurt them. "true gentlemen avoid it when they can!" Jesse opened the Cubile Animus and grinned, watching as more souls went in. Sarah cringed at the sight.

Trumpets were sounding, and the song was coming to a close. Rory and Della stood by Ethan's side, and Ethan just ran away, leaving his two blonde friends to aid Benny.

"But they dote, and swoon, and fawn, on a lady who's withdrawn!" Jesse choked Sarah, grabbing her by the neck. Sarah gasped as she fought for air.

"It's she who holds her tongue who gets the man!" Jesse cackled. Rory saw this, and while Jesse was distracted, snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Jesse crumbled, and before Sarah could grab the Cubile Animus, a strong magic flowed in the air, and Monica grabbed it quickly with the flick of a wrist.

The gang gathered around Benny, who was weakly on the ground. Everyone in the audience was slumped over; soulless.

"Come on, you poor unfortunate souls!" Monica raged. "Go ahead! Make your choice!"

"H-her magic…" Benny whispered again. "Kill her...then I-I -"

He didn't finish as he closed his eyes faintly, and Erica almost sobbed. Benny was dying in her arms right now, and the play wasn't even done.

"Where's Ethan?" Sarah whispered.

"I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day!" Monica switched the words in the song to make it more appropriate towards her.

"It won't cost much!" She protested. "Just _your soul!_ "

Monica laughed, the Cubile Animus in her hand.

 _She is so evil,_ Erica thought, _because the fact that her love and her daughter are dead, and she doesn't even give a damn. She wanted them gone along. She wanted the plan to exist without them._ Erica shuddered - pure, concentrated evil.

"You poor unfortunate soul!" Monica sang. "It;s sad, but true. If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet you've got to pay the toll!"

Monica glared at Erica and Benny, and Benny looked at Erica in fear. They were right in front of Sarah, Della and Rory, and were on the ground.

"She'll kill us," Benny whispered. "so our souls replace... _them._ "

Erica gulped - she was going to die.

"Take a gulp, and take a breath, go ahead and sign the scroll!" Monica laughed, changing the song to better suit her. "Jesse, Dani, now I've got them guys, the boss is on a roll!" She sang strongly. Sarah saw Ethan behind her, and Monica loomed over Erica and Benny, hand glowing, ready to end them.

"You poor!" She cackled. "Unfortunate souls!"

Monica sang the note for a long time, and Ethan quickly stabbed her with the wooden sword. Monica gasped as blood poured from the wound, and she collapsed, dead on the ground, mid note.

Everyone stood there for a while, and Ethan dragged away Monica's dead body to bury. Sarah released all the souls, and quickly hid backstage.

Benny felt the magic that Monica had burn through him as he faintly said the spell his grandma taught him just in case this ever happened.

He was alive.

The audience stirred, and saw Erica and Benny finish their scene. They were a bit confused, but thought it was all part of the show - they remembered absolutely nothing. Ethan sighed in relief as Garrick Jobs looked at Ethan, at the edge of the light wing of the stage, and winked.

Ethan frowned - what did it mean?

"I love you, Janet. I-I…" Benny ran his fingers through Erica's hair. "I think I remember."

* * *

 **A/N- Next chapter is the end! I hope you guys are very excited, and I think I'll post the behind the scenes stuff shortly after the release of the epilogue - just not on the same day.**

 **But how was it? Did you like it? Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	10. Act 10: We Go Together

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the final chapter of Starring MBAV 2 :(**

 **(Decided to update early, because, come on, why not? :P)**

 **Yes, this is the end. I mean, the last chapter - I have decided - is going to be the soundtrack, and the credits, because there are a few people I want to thank when it comes to this story. So yes! That's sure to be lovely :P**

 **But this is the end to another up and down story. I hope you enjoyed the ride, my friends, because I certainly did. This was an amazing story, and I am glad you guys liked it as much as I did.**

 **As for future writing stories, I think I'll try and update The Search For Happily Ever After often until it is done, and hopefully by then, the only multi-chapter I have to write is More Than Friends, or another Friends Series story - depending on how fast I write :P But I think I will start the major multi-chapter project I am working on, so be on the lookout for that, fellow friends.**

 **So with that, I bid you farewell 'till the next story, and much love :3**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Starring MBAV 2: Act 10: We Go Together

* * *

 _ **Act 10: Scene 1**_

"...And in all, _The Musical Of Many Musicals_ was a great success, and managed to raise enough money to save the theater!" Ethan read aloud, looking up from the newspaper as he smiled at his friends.

It was the night after the musical, and Garrick Jobs had given the musical a five star - original, funny, and awesome. It turns out people forgot all about the little incident with Monica, Daniella and Jesse, and everything had gone for the better. The musical was a success, and Mrs. LOL now owns the theater. To celebrate, Ethan treated his friends to some froyo and they were now strolling across the wet streets of Whitechapel.

"I guess all's well ends well, huh?" Rory ended up saying, and Benny rolled his eyes as he just nodded, smiling as Erica rested her head on Benny's shoulder, and keeping it there as they walked along.

Thanks to absorbing Monica's magic, Benny now had the magic that Monica had once possessed, along with the magical abilities he was able to perform with his old magic. He was getting used to it, and now -

"I have an idea." Benny smirked, snapping his fingers as Sarah looked at him, rolling her eyes as everyone went into a bunch of "oooohhhh!"'s, and Sarah just looked at him, annoyed.

"Hot feet!" Benny sang, and Sarah groaned.

"Hot feet, fire in the middle! Hot feet, warm as a griddle!" She danced around her friends and Della joined in as she smiled. "Hot feet, skiddle n' do, oh what would I do without like skiddy ba bop ba hot feet!" Erica nudged Benny, and he sighed, snapping his fingers, stopping the musical magic he now had and Sarah punched him in the arm with slight annoyance. Della just laughed.

"Benny," Sarah whined, and Benny just laughed.

"One more song, for the road. Then I'll never do it again." Sarah looked at Ethan, and so did everyone else, as Ethan's pearl white teeth shone in the streetlights, that lit up the dark. He groaned.

"Let's get on with it." He ended up saying, and Benny squealed, snapping his fingers as a chorus of happy notes and trumpets blew in the air, and the gang uncontrollably skipped along to the beat, just like the finale of Grease.

"We go together! LIke rama lama lama, ka dinga da dinga dong!" They sang together, and Erica looked really confused on what they were saying, or at least, singing. "Remembered forever, as shoo-bop, shad wadda wadda yippity boom de boom!" Rory grinned.

"Chang chang, changitty chang sha-bop! That's the way it should beeee!" Rory sang, and Della smiled. "Wah-ooh, yeah!" She exclaimed, and the six friends danced around the streets, hopping to the beat that they could only hear.

"We're one of a kind!" Sarah sang. Ethan leaned in close as he sang as well. "Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-be doo!" He sang, looking bewildered as Benny just laughed, and Erica jumped into Benny's arms, bridal style.

"Our names are signed!" Everyone exchanged looks as they shook their heads, their hair flying around as they sang. "Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy!" They laughed, and Ethan slung his arms around his friends.

"Chang chang, changitty chang sha-bop! We'll always be like one!" The girls looked at each other, and giggled like school girls. "One one one oneeeee!" They screamed, and everyone laughed as the danced around the streetlamps and around each other.

"When we go out at night!" Rory sang. Della winked, pointing to the stars. "And stars are shinin' bright!" Ethan danced with Sarah, as they all moved to dance in the abandoned streets, knowing they were completely safe because of the magic. "Up in the skies above!"

Erica leaned against Benny's chest, and smiled. "Or at the high school dance!" Benny smiled at Erica, kissing her cheek. "Where you can find romance!"

"Maybe it might be lo-o-ove!" They all sang together, and everyone smiled

"Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong" Rory sang, spinning Della around as she laughed, her voice echoing around them. "Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom!"

"Chang chang, changitty chang sha-bop!" Ethan said, looking confused as Sarah threw the newspaper out of his hands and grinned. "Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo!"

They danced like the whole gang in Grease, flipping around and doing hyper-active dance moves. Erica did a backflip, and grinned.

"Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop! Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom!" Everyone sang, and they launched back into song.

"We're for each other!" They sang. "Like a wop ba-ba, lu-bop, and wop bam boom!" Sarah rolled her eyes as she leaped onto Ethan's back, startling him.

"Just like my brother is! Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom!" She squealed, and Ethan spun her around in the air with a new strength that only musical magic could ever bring him. Everyone smiled.

"Chang chang, changitty chang sha-bop!" Everyone sang, and Benny slid on the floor, his knees a bit wet from the sidewalk. Della tumbled over beside him as Ethan and Sarah pretended to be Sandy and Danny, arms around each other as Benny and Erica hugged each other.

"We'll always be together! Wah ooh, yeah!" The gang smiled at each other as they danced together, their worries fading away and smiling.

"We'll always be together!" They finished off, fireworks sparkling around the gang as they laughed together, smiling as they finished off their last musical magic spell hugging each other and walking out in the moonlight. Benny howled in the night.

"That's all, folks!" He screamed, and their laughs echoed in the air, and if you listened closely, you could hear the small yelp from Benny when Ethan punched his arm out of annoyance.

X~*~X

 _...and scene._

* * *

 **A/N- A beautiful, short and cheesy ending, don't ya think?**

 **Next chapter is the credits and the soundtrack, as promised, and I hope you like that very much.**

 **I love you all who reviewed, just read secretly, etc, and I promise you that I have just begun - stories will continue, and I hope you guys are going to be here to travel with me on this crazy journey :)**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	11. Soundtrack and Credits!

**A/N- Here we are! The soundtrack for Starring MBAV 2! Sorry there are no deleted scenes, as I ended up using all of them while writing, and realized I didn't actually have any more scenes to be deleted. Sorry not sorry :/**

 **But here are the songs - I don't own 'em - for your personal use :P**

* * *

 **Xx** _Starring MBAV 2: The Soundtrack_ **xX**

 _1\. '_ _Tomorrow' from Annie_

 _2\. 'Pure Imagination' from Charlie And The Chocolate Factory_

 _3\. 'All That Jazz' from Chicago_

 _4\. 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin_

 _5\. 'The Hills Are Alive' from The Sound Of Music_

 _6\. 'Make 'Em Laugh' from Singing In the Rain_

 _7\. 'Damn It, Janet 'from The Rocky Horror Picture Show_

 _8\. 'Don't Rain On My Parade' from Funny Girl_

 _9\. 'Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me' from The Rocky Horror Picture Show_

 _10\. 'Past The Point Of No Return' from Phantom Of The Opera_

 _11\. 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' from Evita_

 _12\. 'Memory' from Cats_

 _13\. 'I Dreamed A Dream' from_ _Les Misérables_

 _14\. 'Dentist!' from Little Shop Of Horrors_

 _15\. 'Edelweiss' from The Sound Of Music_

 _16\. 'Close Every Door To Me' from Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_

 _17\. 'No One Is Alone' from Into The Woods_

 _18\. 'Beauty School Dropout' from Grease_

 _19\. 'Last Midnight' from Into The Woods_

 _20\. 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' from The Little Mermaid_

 _21\. 'We Go Together' from Grease_

* * *

 ** _CREDITS!_**

 ** _Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir_**

 ** _Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan_**

 ** _Vanessa Morgan as Sarah Fox_**

 ** _Kate Todd as Erica Jones_**

 ** _Cameron Kennedy as Rory Keaner_**

 ** _Joe Dinicol as Jesse Black_**

 ** _Mbavrocks12 as Daniella LaFleur (Because she gave me the idea and is marvelous)_**

 ** _Madonna as Monica LaFleur (because why the hell not)_**

 ** _Director/Writer: TiredOfBeingNice_**

 ** _And to MBAV fan66, for just being the best._**

* * *

 _*CURTAINS CLOSE*_

 _THE END_


End file.
